The Apocalypse Dragon Slayer
by AnimeTL
Summary: Hiatus
1. Abducted

******Chapter 1. Abducted**

******Bold means attack/ author** notes 

_Italics mean thoughts/ flashback/_

**This is the rewrite. I'm rewriting this because I don't feel that this story isn't meeting my standards and I was only making tiny changes in the story.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was hiding from his teachers in his dad's office. Naruto loved his teachers like family, but he couldn't stand those lectures and business lessons. He could only imagine the pain his two-year old sister would be going through in a couple of years. Naruto was 4 around this time and would usually do this . Living in the mansion was usually lonely so to keep the house lively he would cause a little mischief here and there. Usually the only people he could talk to would be his mom and the teachers but not his dad. Jude would never talk to Naruto, and he was always working. Sometimes Naruto would play with one of his mom's spirits. Aquarius was one spirit that seemed really attached to him. Naruto would rarely ever see his dad and even though he was a kid he knew a lot. Because the estate was so big, it had a lot of places to hide and the teachers were reading his hiding pattern so they usually knew where he was hiding after the fifth or six try.

Right now he was hiding in the closet. Usually teachers would never look for him but so,e of the places they would look were completely outrages. One time he was hiding in the air vents and they would never find him at least until he sneezed from all the dust. Now they checked them regularly. (You'll know later why I added the vents. If you already got it then good for you.)

He was hiding in there until he heard a door open. His dad walked in with his usual brown suit, combed hair, and bushy mustache. He had gotten a phone call and answered it.

"Hello."

"Yes no one will know."

"I made sure to pick them personally. I guarantee no one will miss those slaves. They had no future and no relatives, might as well put them to work in the tower."

"And how much money will I get for this project?"

"Okay. Goodbye."

Naruto was standing in the closet shocked. From what he heard his dad was doing something and it didn't sound good at all. He couldn't walk out the door anymore. He had to find another way out and looked around the surprisingly large closet.

He could feel a cold draft running down his back and looked up. There was an air vent and it was the perfect escape. The problem was to go so quietly that Jude wouldn't notice. The vent was to tall for him to reach so he climbed his way up. He stacked the shoe boxes like stairs and went up but it was still too far for him to reach. He was about to just jump for it when the vent opened and his teacher was on the other side.

He was pulled up but accidentally kicked the boxes and Jude heard it. He was about to walk into the closet when there was a crashing sound outside of the door. That had gotten Naruto enough time to get up the vents and escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In Naruto's room_

Naruto was writing a letter to his mom encase something happened to him.

_Dear mom,_

_I might not be here when you get this but I want you to know that dad has been up to something and I know it's illegal. If something does happen to me, no matter what, don't belive a single excuse he uses to send me away. I know this might be tough and I know this might be insane coming from a 4-year-old but what I'm saying is true. If you do get this then search through dad's files involving slaves and something about a tower. _

_Thanks for reading, I love you mom._

"Here you go Grandpa Belo. Give this to mom if something happens to me."

"I'm afraid I can't do this, because I and the others will be quitting soon."

"Grandpa Belo, I know I have no grounds to be asking this of you, but please don't quit. You can't. Not for my sake but for Lucy's. If you're gone dad would've hired another guy, and we don't know anything about him. If you and the others, quit think about how that might influence Lucy. Do you want her to grow up without a brother and family? Mom isn't going to be enough and if you guys weren't there in my life I wouldn't know what would happen. So please I'm begging you please take care of Lucy." Naruto begged

Naruto began to hear light crying coming from the door and saw the other workers. "You don't need to worry... We'll stay." one of the workers said while crying and the others nodded.

"I will deliver this letter when the time should ever come. Now I think you should visit your mother. You might want to spend as much time with her as possible now."

Naruto nodded and ran to his moms room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Layla was watching her daughter sleeping with a content look. Layla loved her children dearly and her husband. However Jude never seemed to have the time for any of them anymore. Always saying he had important work he had to do. She however didn't know what he did because she was busy along with the servants to take care of the house and the kids.

The door had been opened and her son walked through the door. "Hello Naruto."

"Hey mom, I just thought I should spend some time with you and Lucy."

"That's sweet now come here and tell me what's on your mind." Layla knew her son probably better then he knew himself

"Mom... Dad is up to something and I know it isn't good. I overheard him talking to someone about slaves and a tower." Naruto had said

"Honey I'm sure you probably misheard. You shouldn't say such things about your father."

"But-"

"No but's, now go to your room."

Naruto couldn't defy his mom and was about to walk out the door when his dad walked into the room. "Hello Layla, I just came to tell Naruto that he will start going to boarding school starting tomorrow."

"But Jude-"

"I'm sorry dear, he needs to experience the world outside of the mansion and think, he'll be learning magic and experiencing new things. And I've already made the call."

Layla couldn't argue and Naruto could only think about how he would escape. He only knew that his dad was trying to get rid of him to cover his crime. He would've run away but he had nowhere to go. And if he followed through with that plan, he was sure he woud've been killed. These were not the thoughts a child should have but when you're born into a rich family, you had to grow up fast.

Jude didn't even look Naruto in the eye. He just walked out of the room and that was it. Naruto didn't even bother to pack his things, where he was going he wouldn't need them.

It was now morning and Naruto was about to be taken away. He only had a rare lachrima crystal that his mom gave him. It was really expensive and it had a golden lining around it. There was a carriage waiting for him to take him away to boarding school.

Naruto couldn't even look at his father and he with him. Naruto looked over to grandpa Belo and he nodded then ran inside the Heartfilia mansion. Naruto had gotten inside the carriage ready for almost anything waiting for him. He went inside barely seeing the look of his mothers face at the window before the carriage drove him away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in the carriage looking for a way to escape then it happened. A giant shadow had flown overhead and landed straight in front of the carriage.

It had sharp teeth, black scales with strange blue markings, and looked bigger than life. It had picked up the carriage and crushed it with its sharp teeth. Naruto was looking for something to hold on to but it was dark and he only had a few seconds. He grabbed to te first thing he could touch and it turned out to be the uvula.

He held on tight as it swallowed the carriage. It could feel Naruto and it was doing something that didn't seem too good. There was a bright glow at the back of its mouth and came bursting out. Naruto closed his eyes tight and waited for it.

There was nothing and he opened his eyes. This time, it used its claws and pulled him out.

Naruto was in front of the thing and finally discovered it was a dragon.

Naruto's pulse was beating and he was sweating, In front of him was a creature that wasn't supposed to be real. The dragon was about to unleash another blast but the Lachrima began glowing and a blast came out of it and hit the dragon.

Naruto was then dropped on to the ground and was still frozen in fear. The dragon had been blasted back and coming up to him. It took Naruto in it's hands and flew away.

The Heartfilia family heard about the attack and they were never the same again. Layla was now suspicious about her husbands motives and a couple of years later Layla had died by unknown means. Jude had buried himself further into his work while the servants became Lucy's family. Now our story will begin... in the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading**


	2. A new friend

******Chapter 2: A New Friend**

******Bold means attack and author** **notes**

_Italics mean flashback/ time/ thought_

**I'm grateful that a lot of people like this story. And to no name I'll try to meet your standards. To everyone please give me a break. I'm a new author and I'm in middle school and have a lot of school work, concerts, and rehearsals to do, and read a very big book book, so please forgive me if the story sounds rushed.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_2 years later X780_

Naruto had just finished a mission alone as usual. Naruto had become an S- Class mage during the year he was at Fairy Tail. As Naruto was walking toward back to Magnolia he was stopped by the rune knights.

"We have heard a lot about you Naruto Dryon, disciple of Acnologia. You are to come with us for interrogation on what Acnologia is planning. You get one warning come quietly and cooperate or we'll use force." The leader had said

Naruto just stared at them. Naruto had heard about the rune knights before, They were a bunch of normal people who thought they could take anyone down with just numbers alone, and that made him angry. His usual cerulean eyes had darkened and showed anger. He had only just became a mage for Fairy Tail and the rune knights wanted to practically keep him prisoner. Naruto only wanted to go back to the guild and relax but now he had to fight or come willingly. Naruto swore on his pride as a Dragon Slayer and a Fairy Tail mage that he would destroy Acnologia and only go down fighting.

"If you want to take me prisoner, you'll have to beat me first!" Naruto shouted at them

The rune knights began charging at him.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Destruction Slash**

Naruto's arms started to be covered in a light blue energy of destruction. Naruto then charged them while destroying their weapons by just blocking them with his arms. He just whipped his arms and defeated the entire rune knight squadron. Naruto knew he would hear about this later and went back to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the guild_

Makarov was worried about Naruto. Knowing what trained him made Makarov nervous. Acnologia was the dragon of apocalypse and having trained a disciple made people worry. Naruto must have been special kid to have been trained by the beast but was still able block out the hatred the dragon had no doubt tried to implant him. Naruto suddenly walked through the door and walked to Makarov.

"Mission accomplished old man." Naruto told Makarov

Makarov nodded glad Naruto was able to finish his quest.

"Did anything go wrong?" Makarov asked hoping it didn't

"Well I sorta ran into the rune knights and kicked their butts." Naruto said sheepishly with a grin

Makarov sighed he knew he would be hearing from the council in only a matter of time. On the bright side Naruto did a very tough quest. He had to get rid of a entire dark guild that was terrorizing a small village.

Naruto was about to sit down and rest when all of the sudden he was attacked from behind by Natsu.

"Got you! Now lets fight Naruto." Natsu told Naruto

"Fight, Fight!" said an adorable baby blue cat

Naruto sighed he knew if he said no Natsu would only annoy him more and if he said yes he would only encourage Natsu.

"Fine." Then they went to the back of the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back of the guild_

Naruto was standing there waiting for Natsu to charge him again like last time. Natsu this time used a fire roar.

**Fire Dragon's roar**

Naruto just sighed and let out a roar of his own.

**Apocalypse Dragon's roar**

The collision was one sided Naruto's blue blast beat Natsu's fire blast by a mile. Natsu was still standing there covered in ash and blew a little amount of smoke from his mouth.

What Naruto didn't realize was that somebody was watching him again and it was Erza Scarlet.

Ever since Naruto had come Fairy Tail, Erza had a warm feeling in her chest. She hasn't felt like that since she was with Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. She kept trying to forget the horrible place but was never able to. She knew Naruto was strong and decided to watch him from afar in case he did something. Erza was so focused on watching Naruto she didn't notice someone walking up behind her.

"Hey Erza, why are watching the new guy?" asked a curious Mirajane with a devious grin

Erza knew what Mirajane wanted. She wanted to fight her. Erza sighed and told Mirajane not now then continued spying on Naruto. That of course made Mirajane angry. She then looked at Naruto who was helping Natsu up. She had a devious idea in mind to embarrass Erza. Erza was usually never embarrassed about anything and now she had a crush or so Mirajane had thought.

"You like him don't you?" Mirajane teased Erza while poking her shoulder

Erza had a blush on her face and her mind was all over the place. Erza was wondering if she really did like Naruto. '_No, this is just for_ precaution.' Erza thought then shook her head to clear the blush and her mind.

"No I don't. I'm just watching him for the safety of the guild." Erza said trying to not only convince Mirajane but herself

Mirajane didn't believe her. It was very easy to tell because Erza still had a blush on her cheeks. "So you won't do anything if I say... kiss him?" Mirajane teased with a devious grin

Erza looked a little shocked and angry. She spent so much time observing him to make sure he wasn't a danger to Fairy Tail and now Mirajane was going to do something that was going to destroy that. Erza was ignoring a little tiny voice in her head that was saying she was jealous. Mirajane sighed then went to Naruto

Naruto was looking at the waves and talking with Natsu. Naruto suddenly smelt Mirajane's scent coming toward him. When he saw her beginning to give him a kiss he ducked. You just don't walk up to a guy and kiss him out of nowhere. When Erza had saw this she relaxed just a little but was still very angry at Mirajane. After a while of trying Mirajane got tired of chasing Naruto and started to get another devious idea. She had started to fake cry to get Naruto to go to her. Naruto just stood still with hard unmoving eyes.

"I can smell your deception Mirajane. I do not like deception Mirajane!" Naruto said in a draconic roar

Mirajane was scared stiff, and she was never scared of anything. Naruto was walking closer to Mirajane with a dark blue glow in his eyes. When he reached her he looked her in the eyes as if looking into her soul. Naruto was really looking through her memories and saw the good and sad times in her life until he reached to right now. Mirajane had fell unconscious during the process and Erza was rushing toward her to see if she was okay. She looked at Naruto and saw his eyes going back to their normal shade of blue. He then walked back to the guild with Natsu going back with him. Erza looked at Mirajane and saw she was still out cold. She sighed and carried her on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the guild_

Naruto was back at the guild relaxing until the rune knights had shown up.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to be brought to jail for assault of the rune knights, cooperate or be faced with greater charges." the leader had told Naruto

Everyone in the guild stood up. They would all rather die than betray a fellow guild member. Naruto sighed then lifted one hand up to tell everyone to stand down. He then walked to Natsu and saw his tears. Since Natsu was the only one that could get to Naruto, it would be natural for them to become close. Naruto even gave important advice to Natsu about life.

"Remember Natsu you are the flame that will light the way for the guild in the future." Naruto said before giving his fellow dragon slayer and surrogate brother a hug goodbye.

"I'll become the flame that lights the way for Fairy Tail. I promise Naruto- nii." Natsu told him with a brave face and a couple of tears streaming down his face.

"Happy take good care of Natsu; He'll need you in the future." Naruto told the flying blue cat

"Aye!" the little blue cat had told Naruto with a sad brave face with tears while giving a salute

Naruto nodded and turned to the rune knights. He swore on his pride as a dragon slayer and as fairy tail mage that he would only go down fighting and that was what he had planned to do.

"If you want to bring me in you'll need to bring me down first!" Naruto shouted as he went on to face the rune knights outside of the guild

The council knew how strong Naruto was thanks to the reports of the last rune knights they had dispatched against Naruto. This time they sent the strongest group they_ had. _The rune knights Naruto was facing right now were highly trained mages who were trained with runes. Naruto put up a good fight taking down eight of them but the other six restrained the use of his magic and ambushed him. They took him to the council.

"_Perfect."_ Naruto thought

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the council_

The council had sent Naruto to interrogation to find out what he knew about Acnologia. The only person who stood up for Naruto was Shitou Yajima, the former Fairy Tail mage. But he was sadly overruled by the rest of the council.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In the interrogation_ _room_

Naruto was strapped in a chair while a couple of lizard men that were trying to force him to talk.

"What is Acnologia doing?" Nadal had shouted at him and thinking he was stronger he shocked Naruto with magic

Naruto didn't even make a sound. He just gave the purple lizard a dark look and still refusing to talk. Naruto knew if he told them anything they would use it against him and Acnologia. Even though Acnologia was evil and would try to destroy the entire human race, and Naruto knew he wasn't strong enough to fight him alone, he just felt it was his responsibility to bring Acnologia down.

Naruto then broke the straps that were binding his body with sheer force. He then grabbed Nadal by his robe and pulled him off the ground.

"You think that little shock hurt! Compared to training with Acnologia that was nothing! You think a couple of rune knights were able to stop me? They got me here because I allowed it!" Naruto shouted at him

Nadal looked in fear as he stared at Naruto. He thought Naruto was going to kill him then and there. Naruto threw the lizard man into the wall. Nadal broke through the wall and was in the Council's room. Naruto walked through the wall and glared at each of the council members in hatred. The council looked shock to see that Naruto had escaped and was in the very same room as them. They had automatically assumed he was a destruction loving monster as Acnologia. If it was a monster they had wanted he would give them a monster they would never forget.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roaring whirlpool!**

It was a move Naruto had made himself from training with Acnologia. He had to center the magic around him like a whirlpool then expand it; It worked like a shield and an offense for everyone around. The councilmen were able to protect themselves since they were extremely talented mages but the same couldn't be said for the building.

"I've met people like you before. People who let their strength corrupt them and make them think they can do anything. You people are the same Acnologia. Acnologia will come one day to destroy the world and you'll have no one to blame but yourselves." Naruto said then walking away about to leave but was stopped by an arrogant man from the council.

"You arrogant little pest!" He had said before unleashing an attack toward Naruto

Naruto let the attack hit him to show the council no matter what they did to him he would be unscathed.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!**

That was all the arrogant man had heard before he was vaporized.

"Do any of you want to try next!" Naruto shouted at them "I didn't think so." He said before walking toward Fairy Tail.

On the way to the guild a giant egg fell on his head. It was white with strange red markings. He knew what the egg was; It was just like the same egg as Happy just in different colored marking. He knew he couldn't just leave the egg there, so he picked it up and carried it to Fairy Tail.

After Naruto came back to Fairy Tail the guild members had a party celebrating him kicking the Council's ass. Sometime during the party the egg hatched and a cat had come out of the egg. The cat had sharp ears, long whiskers, and red fur. It was just like the day Happy had been born. It flew around and landed in Naruto's hands and opened it's eyes. Naruto saw innocence in the little feline as it stared at him with observant eyes. He decided to name her Ren. Naruto had a new partner and friend on that great evening. While everyone was partying and wanting to hold Ren, Makarov was crying. There were so many letters from the council asking him for explanations for the usual damage the guild had done plus angry letters about what Naruto did to the council. Erza was spying on Naruto from a far still trying to convince herself that she only did it for the guilds protection.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you guys like this chapter please review.**


	3. Unexpected meeting, The lost of a friend

******Chapter 3: Unexpected meetings and the lost of a friend**

******Bold means attack/ author** **notes**

_Italics mean Flashback/ Time/ Thoughts_

**Naruto is 17, Erza is 17, Lucy is 15, Natsu is 15, Gray is 15, Happy is 4, Ren is 2**

XXXXXXXXXX

_2 years later/ X782_

Naruto had just completed an S- Class quest with Ren. Over the two years Ren was a great member to the guild. When Happy saw her, he decided he would be her big brother. It was pretty funny to see Happy scold Naruto about taking her on dangerous missions then do something completely destructive with Natsu later. Ren had also been a great influence with Naruto too; She got him to open up with everyone even noticed Erza's crush on Naruto even though she tried to deny it.

Right now she was laying on top of Naruto's head resting, while Naruto was walking back to Fairy Tail. Naruto was walking through the markets when a robber was coming toward him.

"Help! Stop him!" screamed a blond fifteen year old

Naruto did what any member in the guild would've done. He beat the crap out of the robber. When the robber was going to go right past him, he pulled his fist back then swung it. The punch was so strong it knocked the robber down and unconscious. Naruto then took the bag and returned it to the girl.

"Way to go Naruto!" Ren shouted and raised a paw.

"Thank you so much. I'm Lucy Heartfilia how can I ever repay you? Wait I know, how about you come to my house and have dinner with me and my family?"

"On one condition. She comes with me." Naruto said pointing at Ren who was waving at Lucy

"Sure she can come too." Lucy said while petting Ren on her head

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the Heartfilia estate_

Naruto, Lucy, and Ren were eating dinner. Naruto was looking around the kitchen and spotted a picture. There was a man in a brown suit with a proud expression, a lady that looked like an older version of Lucy, a little boy, and a baby.

"Hey who's that?" Naruto said pointing at the little boy

Lucy had a sad smile on her face "That's my older brother... He was kidnapped by bandits that broke into our house. My dad tried his hardest to catch up with them but he failed. I have faith that I'll meet him again one day." Lucy said with the same sad smile on her face

"I'm sorry for asking about something so personal and painful to you and I'm sure he's looking for you too." Naruto said

"Thanks. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Lucy asked trying to know more about Naruto

"I don't know if I have any siblings. I was abandoned by my parents, at least that's what the monster that raised me told me anyway." Naruto said smiling sadly

"Naruto..." Ren said before giving him a hug for comfort

"Guess we both have family issues." Lucy said sadly

"We all have our goals. You need to find your brother and I need to find my family." Naruto said simply before finishing his Dinner and walking out of the mansion.

"I hope we get to meet each other again." Naruto said before walking to Magnolia

Unknown to them both Jude Heartfilia had saw the whole dinner from a security camera.

"_So you came back."_ thought Jude as he saw his son walk away from the mansion

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Naruto's house_

"Hey... Naruto."

"Yeah, what's up Ren" Naruto said talking to the red cat

That girl... she smells a little like you." Ren told Naruto

"I know..." Naruto said with a smile

"Why'd you let her go if she's your sister?" Ren questioned him

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

"She'll find out eventually, you know." Ren said knowingly before yawning on Naruto's bed

"Yeah... I know" Naruto said before going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Fairy_ Tail

Naruto was checking out the jobs on the S-Class request board for a good mission. When all of a sudden, a mist enveloped the guild and almost everyone fell unconscious. a masked man about Naruto's age walked into the guild. He walked up the stairs and found Naruto their looking at him

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" Naruto asked

"I am Mystogan and I just put them to sleep." Mystogan told him

"So you're the new guy that became an S- Class this year. I won't pry to why you wear a mask or why you're so secretive. I just want to know who you really are because, You're not from this world are you?" Naruto told Mystogan

Mystogan still had the same expression under his masked face. "What gave it away?" he asked

"Nothing. It was your scent. You might not know this but Dragon Slayers have a very strong nose for magic. Everyone has their own magic signature, but you... you don't have any magic so back to my question, Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Mystogan said

Naruto just eyed him suspiciously and then sighed "Whatever." was all Naruto said before walking away

Mystogan picked a job and showed it to the barely conscious master then went out of the guild. Everyone then woke up. Naruto was staring at the only besides Makarov and himself that was awake, Laxus.

"So you're strong enough to stay awake when he comes huh" Laxus said with a wicked smile

"How come you, master and I were the only one awake when Mystogan came?" Naruto asked Laxus

"Only the strong can stay awake during his visit. That shows how weak the people in the guild are, but when I'm master I'll make Fairy Tail stronger than ever!" Laxus said maniacally

"What makes you think you're the one who's going to become the master?" Naruto asked leaning on a rail

Laxus gave a maniacal grin then said "I'm the strongest one here. I could take on anyone here, and who could stop me if I just took the title of master right now?" Laxus arrogantly asked

"I will stop you. I will protect this guild from you and anybody else who tries to cause this place harm." Naruto courageously spoke

Naruto and Laxus had a stare down to see which will would be the first to falter but neither of them did. Erza saw this and knew a fight between these two would only cause utter destruction, so she went to stop them.

"Both of you cut it out!" she shouted

"Stay out of this Erza, this is something that needs to be done." Naruto told Erza

"Listen to your little boyfriend Erza, he needs to be taught to respect his superiors." Laxus said still having his stare down with Naruto

"You two stop this now!" shouted Makarov as he appeared on top of the rails

"Fine old man." Naruto said while Laxus just just gave a 'hmph' then walked down the stairs and out of the guild.

"Naruto you must not fight Laxus, the fight could destroy not just the guild but Magnolia also. Only fight him if it's completely necessary, you understand?" Makarov asked

"Yeah old man." Naruto said then walked out of the guild too.

Naruto decided to go to the forest to cool off with Erza spying on him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking in the forest when he spotted someone in a hut built by Lisanna. When Naruto looked again he saw Natsu standing there with Happy in front of a grave with grim looks in their faces. He walked over to them and read the grave. After reading it he felt sorry for Natsu. From what he heard Lisanna was the first one to give him a chance and they've been friends ever since. Now Natsu had just lost her Naruto couldn't even think of how that might feel.

"Hey Natsu, Happy... are you guys going to be okay?" Naruto asked

Natsu had a hard stare as if he couldn't believe it, and Happy had tears in his eyes.

"Hey Happy why don't you go back to the guild." Natsu told Happy

"Aye..." Happy said sadly

As Happy flew away, Natsu started to cry. Naruto just stood there thinking of a way to help his friend.

"Natsu it's going to be okay." Naruto said

Natsu was still crying. '_Losing Lisanna must've hurt a lot more than__ I_ _thought.' _thought Naruto

"Natsu, no matter how hard it is to deal with death you need to move on, or you're going to be stuck in the darkness of the past. You crying about it would only make her feel worse wherever she is! Now Natsu, do you want Lisanna to feel bad or do you want to honor her memory?" Naruto said

Natsu tears were clearing off his face and he had a sad smile on his face. "Thanks Naruto, I needed to hear that." Natsu said

"No problem. We Fairy Tail mages need to stick together. Now go back to the guild, there are a few other people who need I need to talk to."

Natsu nodded then walked back to the guild. Naruto walked to the church about to give a couple of words to a couple of people who needed to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the __church cemetery_

Mirajane and Elfman were crying at Lisanna's tombstone. Elfman was the one blaming himself because he couldn't control his magic and because of it Lisanna had died. Mirajane had lost her mom and dad and now her sister was taken from her. She had spent so much time trying to be strong for the three of them and now she was breaking on the inside. They suddenly heard footsteps and found Naruto there.

"Mirajane, Elfman I know it hurts but please move on. Lisanna wouldn't want you guys to cry. Lisanna's death hurt us all but she'll never be forgotten." Naruto told them

"Thank you Naruto we needed to hear that." Mirajane said then saw Elfman still crying

Naruto saw this and decided that he needed an extra push. "Elfman you're always talking about being a man, well is crying what a man does? Well answer me!" Naruto said and then grabbed Elfman by his shirt.

Elfman had stopped crying then answered Naruto "No, Crying is not man!" Elfman shouted

After talking Naruto decided it was time to go to the guild and pick up Ren then go home.

"Bye guys I'm not telling you to forget about Lisanna. I'm telling you to stand back up on your own two feet and continue your life. Do you understand me?" Naruto asked

Mirajane and Elfman just nodded at Naruto's question and stayed at the cemetery a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the guild_

Naruto went back to the guild to see everyone was depressed. '_I Guess Lisanna had a really big impact on this place and now that she's gone. I hope wherever you are Lisanna, you don't forget us.'_

Erza walked in front of Naruto for a talk. "I was nice of you to talk to them." Erza said

"I wasn't trying to be nice. I was trying to get them to move on but not forget her." Naruto said

Erza nodded and was about to walk away when she suddenly felt something grab her hand. She turned and found it was Naruto.

"I know you've been following me around Erza. Ren talked to me about it and she told me everything. I know how you feel about me. I like you Erza, but I've seen your memories, and I want to know, am I just a substitute for Jellal or do you like me for who I am?" Naruto asked

Erza had a red, guilty look on her face. Erza didn't know if he was just a substitute for Jellal or if she really did like him for him. Erza was about to tell him that she didn't know but was stopped by Naruto.

"You don't have to answer me yet. You can tell me your answer when your ready." Naruto said

Erza nodded. She needed to find out herself if her feelings for him were true or if they were just a way to replace Jellal. Erza was very strong but when it came to love she was going to lose.

Naruto then walked over and picked up a sleeping Ren from Happy. He then carried Ren back to his house and went to bed. One of the most saddest days in the guild's history was finally over as the sun sank in the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. I just finished watching Toradora and it was so beautiful at the last episode. I recommend watching it if you like sweet romance and comedy. Anyway I'll update as fast as I can. PLEASE REVIEW **

Review this Chapter


	4. Macao ark and information

******Chapter 4: Macao Ark and information  
**

******Bold means attack/author** **notes **

_Italics mean thought/ time/ flashback_

**Naruto's nickname is the dark chaos. Anyway I know you all have ideas for when Lucy finds out Naruto, but I'll let you guys pick. Would you want her to find out during the Edolas ark or Phantom ark. Anyway the stories continue. **

XXXXXXXXXX

_2 years later/ X784_

Naruto and Ren were at Hargeon Station on a job and Natsu and Happy were with them looking for Igneel. Naruto was walking with Natsu even though he knew a dragon wouldn't be here. Naruto took an easy mission, he only needed to help a fisherman get some fish and with Natsu's excellent fishing skills they finished early. Naruto then saw a group of people and decided to check it out. What he found were a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes looking at a man who with a cape.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Salamander!" the girls squealed

The only Salamander Naruto knew was Natsu and that guy was not Natsu. It was time to end this.

"He's a fake! That's not the Salamander!" Naruto shouted with power radiating from his voice

Everybody looked at him and whispered. "Mu dear man you must be confused for I am the Salamander of Fairy Tail." The man insisted and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You're lying. I've met the Salamander and I'm a mage of Fairy Tail! I've met everybody their but I've never seen you before." Naruto said with cold piercing eyes.

Naruto hated fakers and now he was going to expose a fraud.

"You're the one who's lying." the fake Salamander said

"If you really are a mage of Fairy Tail then show us your crest!" Naruto said and then showed his dark blue Fairy crest

The man was looking nervous when he saw everyone saying he was a fake. He decided Naruto was a thorn to his side and now he was going to burn Naruto with fire magic in hopes of winning over the crowd. He let loose a large purple flame at Naruto but it did nothing.

"You wanna know who I am? I'm Fairy Tail's Dark Chaos!" Naruto shouted at the fake

"Usually I would be the one to bring down imposters but since the real Salamander is here, I'll let him take care of you. Hey Natsu take this guy down." Naruto told Natsu

"It'll be a pleasure." Natsu said then started beating the crap out of the fake

Naruto grabbed the fake by his shirt then asked him why he was being an imposter. When he told him, Naruto got more angry then he asked where Bora's ship was. When he told Naruto the location of his ship, Naruto knocked him unconscious.

"Way to go Naruto!" Ren shouted

"Aye!"

"It was nothing, now I have a ship to destroy." Naruto said then started walking to the harbor. Someone had saw this and followed Naruto, Natsu and the cats to the harbor.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Hargeon harbor_

Naruto was looking at the ship in disgust and was going to blow it up. Anyone who does something that evil deserved to be destroyed but it wasn't Naruto's choice. It was the council's. Naruto was only going to use an eighth of his power to destroy the ship but still have survivors.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar**

Naruto let loose a powerful and destructive beam that destroyed the ship and only injured Bora's helpers. The rune knights were close by and Naruto knew they were still bitter about their last fight. They arrested Bora and his helpers and just hurried on their way without thanking Naruto for saving them the trouble.

"Jerks!" Ren shouted on top of Naruto's head

Natsu just looked in amazement at his fellow dragon slayer. He managed to destroy the ship without even trying. Naruto stared at the rune knights until they were out of sight and looked at a crate.

"You can come out now." Naruto said

Out came a blond seventeen year old girl with with a big bust and wearing short blue skirt and a blue and white shirt.

"Nice to see you again Lucy." Naruto said

"Aye!" Ren shouted on top of Naruto's head

Lucy just looked at Naruto in confusion until she remembered who he was.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you again! How come you didn't tell me you were in Fairy Tail? Let alone the Dark Chaos?" Lucy asked infuriated

"You didn't ask." Naruto said nonchalantly

Lucy was about to ask another question when she was suddenly interrupted by Natsu

"Hey Naruto who is she?" Natsu asked

"She's my friend." Naruto said

Natsu was about to ask another question when he was stopped with a look that said he would tell him later.

"So Lucy what are you doing in Hargeon Station?" Naruto asked

"Oh, well I was on my to Magnolia and try to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said

"You'll have to take it up with master, but I think he'll let you join." Naruto said then walked away with Natsu, Ren, and Happy following

"Hey. Where are you going?" Lucy asked

"Where else back to the guild." Natsu said

Lucy understood and followed them to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Fairy Tail_

After day's of traveling they had made it to the guild. Lucy was amazed with the guild when she walked in. Everyone was either fighting or drinking. When Lucy looked around she spotted Gray stripping, Cana with a barrel of beer, and a lot more. Natsu started fighting with everyone while Naruto decided to relax upstairs. Natsu had beaten everyone and was bragging until he was stomped by Makarov's giant foot. Lucy at first was surprised then she saw the giant shrink down into a short old man. After talking he called Mirajane to stamp Lucy's hand.

"Has my dad come back yet?" a little boy asked

Makarov saw the little boy and replied "You're getting persistent Romeo. If you really are the son of a mage, then trust him then wait at home."

"He promised he'd be back in three days. It's been a week and he's still not back yet!" Romeo said

"If I'm correct, he's at Mt. Wakobe on a mission." Makarov said

"That's not too far from here, can you please go find him?" Romeo begged

Makarov shook his head no. Romeo punched him in the face then ran out of the guild crying.

"He's really strict." Lucy commented

"Although he just said that, he's actually pretty worried." Mirajane said

After Mirajane finished they heard a crack and saw that the request board had a crack in it. They saw Natsu and Happy walk out of the guild after that.

"Master this doesn't look good. He's off to help Macao. He'll only hurt his pride." Nab said

"No one's going to choose your life. Leave him be." Makarov said

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy wondered

"It's because Natsu and Romeo are the same. I think Natsu sees himself in Romeo. Their is always something deep carried by all Fairy Tail mages, things like pain, suffering and eternal wounds." Mirajane finished

Naruto sighed, he knew Natsu had good intentions but he was just too childish. Natsu was strong and lucky, but that luck wouldn't last forever; He just hoped Natsu knew that too. He saw Lucy walking out, following Natsu. He knew he could trust Natsu with his sister, so now he needed to meet an informant.

"Ren stay here. I need to do something alone."

"Aye." the red cat said with seriousness in her voice

After seeing Erza's memory he knew that tower would only cause more pain for her. Even though Naruto didn't show it he cared about Erza and wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He walked out of the guild and went to his source. He had found a man that said he knew Erza. His name was Simon.

He met Simon by accident when he was at the harbor. He found a man wearing a mask and metal headgear.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

Their was a small ship carrying a man with metal headgear and a mask. The man got out and went to him asking for directions.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Fairy Tail is?" Simon asked

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"There is someone I need to meet again." Simon said

Naruto looked suspiciously at the man and he knew the man wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, so Naruto needed to find out on his own.

"I'll tell you if you can look me in the eye." Naruto said then began to you his magic to look into Simon memories and soul

Simon looked at Naruto in surprise as he saw white glowing eyes that seemed to look through his soul, which it did.

"I see so you're Simon. You're looking to bring Erza back to The Tower of Heaven, aren't you?" Naruto said

Simon looked shock. He was figured out without giving away anything.

"Judging by your expression I'm guessing I'm right. I also see you love Erza as I do." Naruto said

Simon looked angry then walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt "Are you her boyfriend?" Simon said in a hurt voice

Naruto looked at him with an expressionless face "That's up to her. I've seen her memories and know her crush on Jellal, but she also likes me. I asked her if I was just a substitute for Jellal or if she liked me for me, but I got no answer." Naruto had said still expressionless but his eyes showed pain

"After seeing your memories I know you still love her even though she doesn't love you. It must hurt but I also see goodness in you. You want her to be happy even if you know it isn't with you." Naruto said knowingly and sympathetically

Simon knew what Naruto said was true but it hurt.

Naruto gripped Simon's hand on his shirt and pulled it off. Naruto's face was still expressionless but his eyes showed conflicting emotions.

"I know how hurt you are, but if you really want to help her you need to help me." Naruto said offering his hand

Simon nodded. He never believed when Jellal said Erza betrayed them. He stayed because he was waiting for the perfect moment to strike and kill Jellal. He knew he would never be strong enough to take down Jellal but with Naruto's help maybe it would be possible.

He nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand "I wanna help Erza, so if it means helping you I will.

That _was_ when Naruto gained a spy and a friend.

_Flashback end_

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the harbor_

Naruto was waiting at the usual spot for Simon. Simon showed up and was told him that the tower was only a couple months away from completion. Naruto nodded and sent him back to the tower.

"_This is bad. With the tower near completion I need to move fast. Gajeel still needs to inform me about what's happening at Phantom. From the last time Gajeel informed me he said that Jose was becoming more jealous and unstable in his hatred for Fairy Tail and was planning war with Fairy Tail but he needed a reason. If he can get a reason this will only end in bloodshed."_ Naruto thought

Naruto saw it was midnight and went to the guild to pick Ren up and go home.

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of this chapter and I'll update tomorrow or Sunday. Please Review.**


	5. Phantom war part 1

******Chapter 5: Phantom war part 1  
**

******Bold means attack/ author notes**

_Italics mean flashback/ time/ thought  
_

**I'm having writers block for Fairy Tail's Titan Fire Fox so until I can come up with anything for it I'm just going to continue this story. Thanks for the reviews. I wanted Naruto to keep a little of ninja styles. Anyway the story** **continues. **

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the guild and Natsu ran in front of him. "You still need to tell me about who Lucy is!" Natsu shouted

"Aye!" Happy followed

Naruto sighed, this wasn't something he wanted people to know because it would put Lucy in danger.

"Ren you can explain it to them, I'm going up stairs." Naruto said

"Aye Naruto!" Ren said

Ren then pulled Natsu's pants and Happy's paw and led them away. Ren had started to explain who Lucy was and her connection with Naruto. They were shocked. They started to talk and Ren hushed them both.

"You can't tell anyone unless Naruto decides to tell you to. You got it?" Ren said and bared her fangs

She was always loyal to Naruto and loved him like a father. The same was with Happy; he loved Natsu like a father even though he wouldn't admit it.

"YOU GOT THAT!" Ren shouted again

"A..aye..." they both said in fear

"Good.""Ren said with a smile then flew to her favorite spot, on top of Naruto's head.

After a while Lucy came to the guild and was worrying about her rent. Natsu was about to go fight with Gray when suddenly a random member walked through the door and screamed "Erza's back!"

Everyone started to panic except for Naruto, Ren, and the Mirajane. Erza was the person who disciplined everyone who did something wrong. Lucy was panicking after hearing stories from Natsu and Happy and imagined a giant she- beast. Lucy was shaking as the ground began to rumble. She was surprised to see a beautiful woman wearing armor and was Naruto's age carrying a giant horn that was covered in jewels.

"I'm back. Is the master here?" Erza asked

"Welcome back. The master is at the regular meeting." Mirajane said

"I see." Erza said

A couple of guild members were asking her what was the horn and she said"It was a horn of a monster I defeated and the village I saved decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Why does it bother you?"

"Not at all!" the scared guild members said

The other guild members were afraid that they would be scolded. Lucy was still surprised at Erza.

"She's not at all what I expected." Lucy thought aloud

Erza suddenly began to scold the guild.

"I heard some rumors during my absence. About how Fairy Tail is causing trouble. The master may forgive you, but I won't!" Erza said to everybody

She began to scold the members individually. "Cana, how dare you drink in such a shameful manner. Bigitar, dance outside. Wakaba, you're dropping ashes everywhere. Nab You're still hesitating in front of the request board? Pick a job! Macao!" Erza scolded and shook her head in disappointment

"Okay Erza that's enough." Naruto shouted from upstairs

"Naruto!..." Erza shouted with an awkward blush

"So you still don't have the answer do you?"Naruto asked

Erza shook her head no. Naruto sighed "Take your time. I can wait for your answer." Naruto said then walked out of the guild with Ren still on his head

"It's good to see you again Erza." Naruto said before going out of the guild

"Aye!" Ren said with a wink which only made Erza more nervous

Lucy was confused. One moment Erza was scolding and scary and the next she nervous and blushing. "Hey Mirajane why's Erza so nervous around Naruto?" Lucy asked

Mirajane giggled " Naruto and Erza have a... complicated relationship. Naruto was one of the few people who could get through to Erza. Eventually after the years Erza's feelings grew for Naruto and he with her. Naruto has a special ability which allows him to see the souls and memories of people he chooses, so when he saw Erza's memory, he saw she had strong feelings for another person and wanted to know if he was just a replacement or if she liked him for him." Mirajane explained

"Well? Did Naruto get an answer?" Lucy asked excitedly

Mirajane shook her head no "It's really sweet of Naruto to be waiting so long."

"How long has he been waiting a month, a week?" Lucy asked

"Two years." Mirajane said "That alone proves just how much Naruto loves Erza

"Wow Naruto must love Erza a lot to be waiting for an answer that could end in rejection." Lucy said

"Naruto had a very dark past. He doesn't like being deceived and can be very destructive. Trust me I know from experience. But he's also a very kind person that would risk his life for the guild that's probably one of the reasons why Erza likes Naruto the way she does." Mirajane said with a smile

Erza shook her head and asked "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked

"Aye!" Happy said

"H-hey Erza, we're getting along as usual." Gray said nervously

"Aye..."Natsu said

"Natsu talked just like happy!" Lucy said shocked

"I see, even best friends fight from time to time. But I prefer to see you on good terms" Erza said completely misreading the situation.

"No, we're not really best friends..." Gray tried to explain

"Aye..." Natsu said mimicking happy.

"I've never seen Natsu like this before." Lucy said shocked

"Natsu challenged Erza to fight once and was beaten." Mirajane explained

"Natsu was?" Lucy said shocked

"Gray got the same beating when she saw him walk around half naked." Macao said

"Loki tried to flirt with her and was of course also beaten." Cana said

As Erza was asking Natsu and Gray for help to defeat a dark guild, Mirajane told Lucy to go with them.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A few days later_

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at the dark guild. Eisenwald trying to stop them from using the demon flute Lullaby. Naruto had to go meet Gajeel

Naruto was waiting in forest for Gajeel. Naruto remembered how he met Gajeel.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

Naruto had finished a job in Oak town and was taking a walk in the forest and was suddenly blasted by a giant bar of iron.

"Oh so you managed to dodge it, but can you doge this?" Gajeel said

**Iron Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto jumped out of the way."Hey haven't you ever heard of questions first and attacks later?" Naruto yelled

"Yeah but I prefer it the other way around!" Gajeel yelled and launched another attack

**Iron Dragon's Club!**

Gajeel's arm grew into a giant iron club and tried to smash Naruto.

"That's it!"

**Apocalypse Dragon Dark Claw!**

Naruto's hand began to get engulfed in a dark aura in the shape of the claw. He grabbed Gajeel's hand and snapped the iron with his dark claw. Gajeel looked shock. Nobody had ever broken his Iron so easily.

"I knew I smelt a Dragon Slayer around here." Gajeel said

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto said furiously

"To see if my theory of you being a Dragon Slayer is true. Are you in a guild because I'm sure Phantom could use another Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said with a maniacal grin

"I'm already in a guild." Naruto said and showed his Fairy Tail mark

"So you're a Fairy. Well lets see how strong you are little fairy!" Gajeel shouted

The battle ended quickly with Naruto as the victor. Naruto grabbed Gajeel by the shirt and asked him "Do you know who I am now?"

"Y- you're t-the D-dark Chaos. "Gajeel stuttered painfully

Naruto nodded then remembered that Gajeel was from Phantom Lord.

"Hey I need you to spy on Phantom Lord." Naruto said

"What's in it for me?" Gajeel asked

"How about 100,000 jewels" Naruto offered

"No, I don't care about money and I won't betray my guild." Gajeel said

Naruto thought this was strange. He had heard that everybody in Phantom Lord would do anything for money. "_He's different. He may be mean but he's not evil."_ Naruto thought

"So you want to protect your guild. Well so do I. I just want you to tell me if Phantom is going to do anything that's going to involve Fairy Tail and in turn I'll help you if anybody is going to do anything to Phantom. Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked and offering a hand

"I can live with that." Gajeel said and shook Naruto's hand

_Flashback end_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was waiting at the forest for Gajeel and was about to sleep when Gajeel suddenly showed up.

"I'm here Dark Chaos." Gajeel said

"Well what do you have to report?" Naruto said

"Phantom Lord is going to attack in two week. War is gonna start soon and I'm going to have to take part." Gajeel said

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked

"Apparently we have a very rich client who wants one of your members and Jose is going to use that as an excuse for invading." Gajeel said

"Do you know who they're after?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Lucy somebody." Gajeel said not remembering Lucy's name

Naruto was shocked. There was only one person that Naruto knew would do this and his name was Jude Heartfilia.

"We're doing this to protect our guilds even if it means we have to destroy the other. I just hope we don't have to meet on the battle field." Naruto said

"Yeah I hope too. It's time for me to go, Jose assigned me on a mission." Gajeel said

Naruto nodded and walked back to Magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Galuna and Phantom ark summary_

Natsu decided he had he had something to prove and so he had Happy swipe an S- Class job. Natsu even got Lucy to come along. After finding out Makarov had sent Gray along with them but Gray got knocked unconscious and was dragged along with them. After that Makarov got Erza to drag them back. And along the way she took over a pirate ship, Natsu got turned into a walking ice ball, Gray was fighting Lyon, and Lucy and Happy were fighting Sherry and a giant rat. Naruto was training some of the remaining guild members for war. During the second week the guild got destroyed and team Natsu finished their mission. Sadly team shadow gear saw Gajeel destroy the guild and tried to stop him but they failed miserably. Everyone in the guild was furious and in the middle of the chaos Lucy got kidnapped.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the Phantom guild_

The Phantom Lord members were laughing at Fairy Tail and a couple of members were about to walk to walk out of the guild when the door suddenly exploded. Right in the doorway was most of the mages of Fairy Tail.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted

That was when the war had started. Fairy Tail wasn't just aiming for victory, they were aiming for blood. Naruto was walking with Makarov to get to Jose. No one messed with Makarov's brats and got away with it. And no one messed with Naruto's sister.

"H- he's a monster." a random Phantom mage said

"You bastards laid your hands on the children of that monster! Don't even think for a second that you'll be protected by human laws!" Makarov shouted

"You mess with one of us, you mess with the all of us and trust me, you don't want Fairy Tail as an enemy." Naruto said as he crushed the Phantom members

The Phantom members were so afraid that they actually went after Happy. Happy beat the members with fish and a dark glare. Ren wasn't fighting she was on top of Naruto's head and was cheering on the guild.

"Jose, show yourself!" Makarov shouted

"Where are Gajeel and the elemental 4!" Erza shouted

Gajeel was watching from the ceiling beams and looked in thought. He knew Naruto would be here but he wasn't sure if the other S- Classes would be here. It was time for him and the elemental 4 to get involved.

Two of the elemental 4 were out catching Lucy so that only left the other 2 and Gajeel. Gajeel had started a fight with Natsu and Naruto was with Makarov to fight Jose. Somehow Aria had managed to stop Naruto's sense of smell and attacked the master, draining Makarov of his magic. Aria only had the chance to slam Makarov to the ground floor before getting brutally beaten down by Naruto.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted before turning his head to Aria

The big man didn't even last long but Naruto was forced back when he heard Erza shout retreat.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Fairy Tail _

"This is all my fault! If only I noticed Aria then the old man wouldn't be in this condition." Naruto blamed himself

"It isn't your fault. Aria just found a way to block you sense of smell." Ren said trying to comfort Naruto

Most of the guild was injured and the worse was yet to come.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**I know I rushed through the Galuna ark but Naruto wasn't in that one plus I know how everyone is excited about Lucy finding out about Naruto being her brother so please forgive me. Please Review  
**


	6. Phantom war part 2

******Chapter 6: Phantom war part 2  
**

******Bold means attack/ author notes**

_Italics mean flashback/ time/ thought  
_

**To 'trust issue' I wanted Naruto to keep that part of him. Remember even though Sasuke shoved a chidori into Naruto's chest he still see's sasuke as a brother. I wanted Naruto to keep that goodness so it stays. And to 'wrong character' I just fixed it. **

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Fairy Tail_

The guild was still in ruins and almost everyone was injured. Natsu and Happy managed to rescue Lucy from Jose. The guild had found out about Lucy being the target and she was blaming herself for all of this,even though no one in the guild did. Naruto knew he had to talk with the man responsible for all of this.

"Hey Lucy can you come over here?" Naruto asked

"Sure what do you need?" Lucy said

Naruto stared into her memories and soul and learned more about the Heartfilia family.

"Thanks that's all I needed." Naruto said

Lucy was confused but nodded and walked away. She was about to go to the Heartfilia mansion to confront her father.

"Ren I need you to stay here. I have a very important matter to attend to." Naruto said

"Aye." Ren said seriously

Naruto was going to the Heartfilia mansion to confront the man behind the destruction of the guild and who hurt his sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Heartfilia estate_

"_Why's Naruto coming here?"_ Lucy wondered

Lucy was going to Heartfilia mansion to confront her father, but she didn't expect to see Naruto there as well. Lucy was following Naruto from a distance trying to figure out why Naruto was here.

Naruto was standing at the front door of the Heartfilia mansion with a deep hatred in his eyes for the man inside. He knew that the door would be locked so he destroyed it and walked inside. Lucy walked in a couple minutes later.

Naruto managed to find the room where Jude Heartfilia was at.

"YOU JACKASS!" Naruto shouted with anger

"It wasn't enough to just abandon me, but now you have to hurt my guild and my sister!" Naruto continued to shout unaware that Lucy was at the other side of the door listening to every word

"I was fine with you abandoning me, but when you hurt my family I can't forgive you." Naruto said

"You shouldn't be so angry at your father Naruto."Jude said calmly

"Father? Father! You haven't been my father since the day you abandoned me!" Naruto said

"The only reason I haven't taken over your company is for mom's sake." Naruto said

"What do you mean take over my company?" Jude asked

"I'm sure you know that some anonymous person has been buying up parts of the Heartfilia company. That person is me." Naruto said

"How did you acquire the money?" Jude asked

"I'm an S- Class mage. I've done so many high paying missions I could probably buy an eighth of Fiore." Naruto said

"I also did some research into the Heartfilia company and found out that it's going bankrupt. The only way to save it is to somehow acquire a large some of money or a marriage between companies, that's why you want to get Lucy back isn't it. You want to marry her off to some stranger to save your company." Naruto said angrily

"You got rid of me when I was only two years old on the day Lucy was born for the good of your company. How does it feel knowing that the person you tried to get rid of is going to be the one who's taking over your company?" Naruto said

The door suddenly slammed open and Lucy was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Is what he said true, dad? Did you abandon Naruto for your company? Did you lie to me and to mom?" Lucy asked still crying

Jude just stayed silent even while his daughter was begging him for answers

"Well, answer me! You let mom think it was her fault. You let her die thinking she was a failure as a parent. You-" Lucy was interrupted by Naruto

"Let it go sis. He's not worth it. Him knowing that the company he worked so hard to build for and neglected his family for will be taken over is enough of a punishment. Now come on the guild needs us, Phantom Lord won't stop even if the job is cancelled." Naruto said

"Besides I want to catch up with my sister." Naruto said with a smile

Lucy looked at Naruto and nodded with a happy smile on her face. They then walked out of the mansion leaving the man they no longer considered family.

XXXXXXXXXX

_On the way to Fairy Tail  
_

Lucy and Naruto were taking a break since they wouldn't make it back to the guild until tomorrow. They decided to take the time to get to know each other.

"So what was mom like?" Naruto asked

"She was a really great person. She was very loving and also very kind. She would always watch me in case someone tried to kidnap me. Dad had told her that you were kidnapped by bandits on the day I was born. On some nights I heard her crying and looking at your picture." Lucy said

"I wish I could remember her." Naruto said sadly

"She left us some celestial spirits to protect us but since you left they came into my possession. I can summon them if you want." Lucy said

Naruto nodded. He wanted to know more about his mother. Lucy began to summon the spirits left to them by their mother.

"Open, gate of the great crab, Cancer!" Lucy said

A man that looked like he belonged in a disco with crab like hair appeared with scissors.

"Ebi." Cancer said

Naruto just stared at Cancer then turned to Lucy. "This isn't what I was expecting." Naruto said

Cancer stared at Naruto as if he remembered something. "You... you're Naruto aren't you. Ebi." Cancer said

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked

"Our old master, Layla Heartfilia, gave us orders to protect you when you were an infant, ebi. And I recognized your magic signature, ebi. There is will someone else who will be excited to see you again, ebi." Cancer said

"Okay thanks a lot Cancer." Lucy said and Cancer then disappeared

"The last one mom left us was... her." Lucy said said scared

"You don't sound happy about this spirit." Naruto observed

"It's just... she doesn't like me that well." Lucy said depressed

"I want to meet her."Naruto said determined

Lucy sighed and began to summon. "Open, gate oh the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy summoned

Lucy was then splashed with a lot of water. "I told you to..." Aquarius stopped when she noticed Naruto's magic signature

"N-Naruto... is that you?" Aquarius asked

Naruto nodded slowly and was suddenly hugged by Aquarius.

"My, you've grown into such a strong young man. I was so worried when you were kidnapped." Aquarius said

Lucy was shocked. Aquarius had never treated her like that. "H-hey how come you never treated me like that?" Lucy asked

Aquarius gave Lucy a dark look. "Because unlike you Naruto was very well behaved when he was little . You on the other hand just pulled on my hair and cried a lot." Aquarius said then turned to Naruto

"I bet you have a girlfriend by now don't you." Aquarius teased

Naruto shook his head no embarrassed. "Well I'm sure you'll get one soon." Aquarius said with a wink then disappeared

Lucy was sulking on a near by tree until Naruto comforted her.

"So what was your childhood like?" Lucy asked

"It was hard. I was raised by the dragon who wants to destroy the world. He would train me until I was unconscious and then when I woke up he would train me even harder. He only raised me in hope that I would help destroy the world, but he was wrong. During those years of hard training my body got so strong, I could probably survive a cannon blast at point blank." Naruto said "Even though he's a monster he was more of a father than dad ever was."

"I was just traveling around Fiore surviving with my magic then one day Makarov found me. He gave me a home and a family." Naruto said

"Okay we need to sleep. We won't be any use to the guild if we can't even stay awake." Naruto said

Lucy nodded then went to sleep. Naruto went to sleep soon afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

Naruto and Lucy made it back to the guild only to notice a giant walking castle with a cannon strapped to it's chest was about to blow up the guild. Everyone was fighting ghost while the Cannon was about to fire. Naruto saw that Erza was gonna try to block it with her armor. She would be very injured and knowing her Naruto knew she would still try to continue fighting. When the cannon known as Jupiter was about to fire Naruto jumped in front of Erza taking the blast for her. Erza was shocked to see Naruto there and heard him whisper the words 'It'll be alright'. After the blast the guild was destroyed by the shock wave but everyone was uninjured.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted in worry during the blast.

The blast had cleared only to show Naruto was fine but his shirt was destroyed and it showed Naruto's muscles. When Erza saw this she was as red as her hair, She ran off and began to fight to avoid looking at Naruto in such an indecent manner. Naruto sighed then he heard Jose's voice.

"Well you Fairy scum survived the first blast but let's see you survive another. Jose shouted

The cannon had to charge and that's when Naruto took his chance to destroy it. "Everyone get to the front of the guild!" Naruto shouted

Following his orders everyone stopped and ran to the front of the guild.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roaring Whirlpool!  
**

That's when Naruto destroyed the ghosts and the front part of the Phantom castle but somehow the cannon was undamaged.

The guild members watched in awe as Naruto destroyed the ghosts and part of the castle.

"Okay I need you guys to partner up. We can only win if we take down the elemental 4, Gajeel, and Jose. Elfman you and Loke take on the earth member of the elemental 4. Gray you're the only person who could fight the water member of the elemental 4 so you go at it alone. Natsu you are the only one who's great with fire you and Happy go take on the fire member of the elemental 4 and if you're sure you can go on go fight Gajeel. Erza since I know you're strong enough you'll fight Aria. And Finally I'll go fight Jose alone. The rest of you stay here and fight the rest of the remaining Phantom Lord members and protect Lucy, she's what they're after. Okay now let's fight for Fairy Tail!" Naruto shouted

The guild cheered and the selected members went to fight the elemental 4 while the other members stayed and fought the remaining Phantom members.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Since Naruto never felt a mothers love before I decided to make Aquarius Naruto's mother figure, Funny huh. Anyway please review.**


	7. The Phantom war ends

******Chapter 7:The Phantom war ends  
**

******Bold means attack/ author notes  
**

_Italics mean flashback/ time/ thought_******  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

The selected members were fighting and Naruto was destroying Phantom members to get to Jose. After walking up the stairs he found the room where Jose was.

"Well I was expecting Makarov, but I guess I can play with you for awhile. So where is Makarov, is he to hurt to fight?" Jose asked

"I just don't think master should waste his time on scum like you." Naruto said

Jose had an evil grin on his face then let loose an attack.

**Dark Beam**

Naruto stood there and took the blast full force. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood there uninjured.

"How did you come out of that unscathed? Jose asked shocked

"You were just weak. I told you Makarov doesn't need to deal with scum like you." Naruto said then began to attack

**Apocalypse Dragon's** **Roar!**

Naruto let loose a roar that destroyed the entire wall behind Jose. Jose was injured but still standing strong.

"Impressive you're strong I'll give you that."

**Dark Explosion****!**

Jose destroyed the spot where Naruto was standing on. Naruto had jumped out of the range and ran to Jose giving him a strong punch to the jaw. Naruto had managed to knock a couple of of Jose's teeth. Jose might be a master mage but he was not a decent fighter.

"Ugghh you brat!" Jose shouted as he spat out blood

The fight continued a while. Naruto was winning the fight until something had happened. Erza had defeated Aria and went to help Naruto.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted

That moment was all Jose needed to get the upper hand.

**Shade Entangle**

Erza was wrapped in Jose's magic shades and was being strangled.

"Ughhhhaaaaa! Erza grunted

"Erza! Let her go Jose!" Naruto shouted in anger

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Jose said manically

"Do you know why I didn't finish off Makarov earlier? I was going to show him despair. Oh how would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved guild and beloved brats all completely destroyed? He would feel so much despair. I'll destroy that man with despair and sorrow. I won't let him rest. I'll make him him suffer, suffer, suffer to the very end!" Jose said manically

There was only one way to save Erza and defeat Jose now. He didn't like using it because it was exhausting and magic draining.

"Jose, I'll give you five seconds to let Erza go and stop this war or be destroyed." Naruto said then closing his eyes

"Five."

"What are you going to do. You can't attack me without hurting your precious Titania." Jose said

"Four."

"What are you planning?" Jose said

"Three."

"I'll destroy you!" Jose said then began charging his attack

"Two."

**Death Wave****!**

"One. Times up Jose. You had your chance." Naruto said then opening his eyes

His eyes were golden with the guild symbol in his eyes. A holy light had shined through the clouds and shined on the Phantom castle. The Elemental 4 and Gajeel had been defeated. Natsu was unable to move and was looking at the sky, Gray was holding onto Juvia and felt the holy light, Elfman and Loke were looking at the skies, and Erza was looking at Naruto with worry.

**Fairy Law!**

The light shined even brighter and surrounded the Phantom castle. A giant golden magic circle with the guild mark appeared. The Death wave didn't even stand a chance and Jose was enveloped by the light. When the light was gone, Jose was broken. He was pale, his hair had lost it's color and he was shaking.

"This war is over, we've won." Naruto said before falling

Erza had stopped Naruto before he fell on the floor and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for saving the guild, and thank you for waiting." Erza said softly with love and admiration on her face

"I know this is a little late but..." Erza was stopped with a kiss

"You are worth the wait." Naruto said with a smile

Erza pulled Naruto into a hug and he hugged her back.

"Hey... Erza I need your help with something." Naruto said

"What do you need Naruto?" Erza asked with the blush still on her face

"Fairy Law is a very draining attack and I can't move so can you help me out of this place?" Naruto said

Erza was laughing at Naruto and pulled him over her shoulder. She then changed her armor.

**Black Wing Armor!**

Erza's armor was pitch black and had leathery wings. She hung on to Naruto the entire time even when they landed at the guild.

Naruto was in the hospital with the selected members of the guild. Natsu was laying in bed with Lucy visiting him once and a while, Gray was the first one out with only small burns, Loke kept flirting with the nurses, Elfman kept talking about being a man when the nurses were trying to bandage him, and Erza's bed was right next to Naruto's. They spent the time talking and enjoying each others company. Everyone had gone to help rebuild the guild but Naruto had somethings he needed to do first. Naruto had to sign some papers saying that he was now the owner of the Heartfilia company and then he had to buy a couple of buildings and hire a couple of people.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the reconstruction_

"Oh no I totally forgot about this months rent!" Lucy panicked

Lucy then ran back to her house only to find her brother there. "Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Well I was just looking around and talked to your landlord. She was stubborn at first but eventually she gave in and sold me the house. I want you to have this house, think of it as a present when I couldn't be there for you." Naruto said with a smile

"How did you pay for it?" Lucy asked still amazed

"Remember I'm the owner of Heartfilia rails now. I had the money and saw that you couldn't pay the rent so I decided this would be a great gift for you." Naruto answered

"Thanks for the house Naruto." Lucy said

"Oh that reminds me I have something else I need to have built. Bye Lucy." Naruto said then ran to meet some construction workers.

Naruto ran back to the guild. "Hey everyone I'm gonna give you guys some extra help." Naruto said

The construction workers went to build the guild. Naruto went to the manager and showed him the design of the new guild.

"Can you do it?" Naruto asked

"We'll have it done in a week." The manager said

Naruto nodded then went to the master.

"Hey old man since I had the money I decided to lend you a hand. I was also wondering since Fairy Tail has a girls dormitory I thought this place might need a guys dormitory. Is that okay?" Naruto asked

Makarov put a thumbs up and smiled at Naruto. "Go ahead. After everything you've done I can allow this." Makarov said

Naruto grinned the guild was going to be rebuilt and Fairy Tail was coming back better than ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review.**


	8. Tower of heaven ark part 1

******Chapter 8: Tower of heaven ark part 1  
**

******Bold means attack/ author notes**

_Italics mean flashback/ time/ thought_******  
**

******Okay I just want to tell you that I will skip the Loke ark. It will still happen I'm just not going to write about it. The reason I'm not going to write about it is because there's nothing I can write about that will involve Naruto. I mean it was mainly about Lucy and Leo and I don't want to mess with that so I'm going to skip to the the part where they're at the casino. Oh and to everyone who was wondering how Naruto learned Fairy law,ask yourself who knows how to use it and then ask yourself who would teach it. That should be enough of a hint. I also added something to the first chapter so this one would make more sense. Anyway to the Casino  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the resort_

Naruto was dressed in a tux with his regular clothes underneath and Erza wearing a beautiful purple dress with her hair done. They were walking in arms to the casino. Ren was wearing a little red dress and a bow. Natsu and Happy were still the same. Gray was wearing a red dress shirt, black dress pants and a tie. Unknown to him he had a stalker. Juvia was wearing a blue dress and a golden necklace that was shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol. Lucy was heading with Naruto and Erza. She was wearing a wine red dress with her hair tied back normally.

Naruto was watching Erza and Lucy gamble and Erza was on fire. She was winning more and more money. The card guy needed to switch out and a tanned blond teenager came to take his place. The others were approached by strangers. Gray was approached by a man wearing green pants, and metal headgear covered by a mask. Natsu and Happy were approached by a blocky man wearing a suit.

Natsu was punching a machine to get it to work but was stopped by the blocky man

"Gray Fullbuster." The masked man said tried blast Gray while he was talking to Juvia

The card changer looked at Erza then said "let's play a special game." he said then passed out five cards that spelled out death.

Erza looked up and saw a familiar face "Sho... you're Sho right?"

"It's been awhile Erza." Sho said

Erza began to shake as she just saw a ghost. Naruto saw Erza looking scared and went over to the card table.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"This doesn't concern you, go away." Sho said then threw a card toward Naruto

Naruto jumped out of the way and saw the card hit a random person. The person got trapped in to the card.

"Ren I need you to get away but still be able to see us. Can you do it?" Naruto asked

"Aye!" Ren said with a salute. Naruto nodded then his eyes glowed then looked into Sho's eyes and saw his soul and memories.

"I see so that's what you were trying to do." Naruto said then turned toward toward Sho

Sho unleashed a bunch of cards that were aimed at Naruto.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Dark Claw!**

Naruto cut each card in half with precise aim. "You're going to need a lot more than cards to beat me." Naruto said with a dark look in his eyes

Naruto sensed someone was going to attack him from behind and jumped up. An orange rope that was meant for Naruto tangled up Lucy instead.

"Millianna!" Erza said in shock

Millianna was standing there with a cat like stare. She was staring at Naruto for a while, then she finally said something. "You have whiskers like a cat! That is so cute." She said then tried to hug Naruto

Naruto jumped out of the way and spoke "Sorry but I'm taken."

Naruto turned to Erza still seeing her shake as if she had seen a ghost. "Erza snap out of it! I know they were your friends but they're trying to take you back to the tower!" Naruto shouted

Erza snapped out of her shock and saw Naruto's pleading eyes. Erza had only enough time to requip her armor then dodge.

**Flight Armor!**

Erza was wearing a revealing cheetah like outfit. Erza had jumped out of the way and the other people were trapped in cards. Suddenly A blocky man and Simon came through the door behind Naruto and Erza.

"Wally, Simon!" Erza said and began to shake again

'_This is bad. Erza can't fight like this, and I can't fight while protecting her.'_ Naruto thought

He looked around and saw they were surrounded from all sides. There was only one way out of this. "We surrender." Naruto said raising both his hands.

The intruders looked hesitant but they tied up Naruto and then left with Erza. After they were gone, Naruto broke the rope and went to free Lucy. Naruto cut Lucy's rope then told her to go back to the guild.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked

"After I check up on Gray and Natsu, I'm going to rescue Erza." Naruto said

"Ow! That hurt. Where are you blocky man, I'm not done with you!" Natsu ranted

"Gray are you okay? Do you need to stay inside of Juvia to heal?" Juvia asked with a blush

"They seem fine." Lucy said

"Good you're all alright, now get back to the guild I'll rescue Erza." Naruto said then walked away, but he was stopped by Lucy

"We're going along with you." Lucy said determined

"I can't let you go." Naruto said

"Why?" Lucy demanded

"I don't want to lose you Lucy. I know you have good intentions but I don't want to lose the only family I have left." Naruto said trying to convince Lucy

"We are not going back. We would all rather die than abandon one of our friends." Gray said

"Yeah the pervert's got a point. We won't abandon one of our own. That's what a Fairy Tail mage is." Natsu said

"Aye!" shouted Happy and Ren

Naruto sighed. He knew he couldn't fight them on this. "Fine but you'll be following my orders got that!" Naruto shouted

"Aye!" they all said

"Uhhmm can Juvia come along?" Juvia asked

Naruto's eyes glowed a light blue as he stared at Juvia's eyes. Naruto saw Juvia's soul and memories. Naruto was surprised to find a very lonely soul and a very lonely memories. Juvia had good intentions and was fueled by love for Gray. "Alright you're clean and I'll put in a good word for you to join the guild." Naruto said

"Now all of you come on, we have someone to rescue and a tower to destroy." Naruto said then walked out of the casino

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the ocean_

"I want you guy's to get a boat and some rope and bring it here except for you Natsu." Naruto told them

Everyone nodded but Natsu looked angry.

"How come I'm stuck here while they get to do something?" Natsu asked furiously

"You're staying here because I'm going to teach you how to get over your motion sickness. You see Natsu all strong Dragon slayers heave the same weakness, motion sickness, but I found a way to get over that." Naruto said

Natsu looked shocked now he didn't need transportation.

"Natsu I'm going to teach you how to fly using your own magic. I need you to fill you're lungs with fire first and then your legs, can you do it?" Naruto asked

Natsu nodded then did what Naruto instructed. Surprisingly Natsu began to slowly float in the air.

"This is amazing! How did you come up with this?" Natsu asked then dropped to the floor

"It was simple. On a mission I saw a hot air balloon. The hot air balloon was lifted up in the air with fire. The hotter the air the more the balloon lifted. I began to try it with my own magic and sent a bit of fire into my lungs. The only draw back is that you have to keep your mouth shut so the hot air doesn't escape. If you want to fly higher just make the flame hotter. You're feet are going to be the thrusters. Depending on where there pointed at that's where you're going." Naruto explained

"This is amazing! Thank you Naruto!" Natsu said gratefully then began flying again

Just then everyone came back with a boat. "We're ba-" They were cut short when they Natsu flying around

"N-Natsu how are you doing that?" Lucy asked amazed

"I'll explain later. Now come on we have to hurry." Naruto said then began flying

Everyone got on the boat and they tied the rope to the boat and tied it to Naruto's hand.

"Natsu you're going to help me pull the boat to the tower. We're going to follow Erza's scent to get to her." Naruto said and intensified the flame's on his legs and pulled the boat the boat. Natsu did the same and the boat was pulled straight toward the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At The Tower of Heaven_

They were on the island and were about to go into the tower.

"Okay when we're in there, we'll probably be ambushed. If you want to go back this is your last chance." Naruto said seriously

"We told you we don't abandon one of our own." Natsu said

Naruto nodded then everyone went into the tower.

They were walking around and a few moments later they were surrounded by people wearing a purple cloaks and a masks.

"This isn't good. We can't fight them all without wasting time. Gray I'm sorry I never told you this but I met and trained with Ur. I was her student before you and Lyon. I haven't done this in a while so I'm a little rusty but here goes nothing." Naruto said then went into an Ice make position

**Ice make Flash Freeze!  
**

Everyone but Naruto and his friends were frozen over.

"Whew I still got it. Now Come on we have to rescue Erza." Naruto said

Everyone nodded and followed him. Gray was happy. He had another fellow pupil.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have a French oral exam, a video project due, and an Orchestra placement exam all on Tuesday! I've been practicing and working almost as hard as Naruto was when he was trying to master win manipulation and I didn't have shadow clones to help. Oh and to Jimbobob5536, Naruto was born two years earlier. God I'm tired. please review...**

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	9. Tower of heaven ark part 2

******Chapter 9: Tower of heaven ark part 2  
**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_**  
**

**To Redhand, I have a reason to why Naruto acts the way he does. I won't tell you, but you'll find out later in the story, so if you want to find out why keep on reading. I have deleted my other stories because I feel that I was doing an awful job with the other two. I want to finish this story first then I'll rewrite the other stories. anyway to the tower of heaven.**

XXXXXXXXXX

They were walking up the tower to find Erza. Gray wanted to ask Naruto about what he learned from Ur. Naruto sensing Gray's anxiousness would only jeopardize the mission so he decided to let Gray ask his questions.

"Go ahead Gray, I can practically smell your anxiousness, so ask your questions." Naruto said while walking forward

Gray had a embarrassed look on his. He was usually known for how to keep his cool and his stripping. "How did you meet Ur?" Gray asked

"Well I met her before I joined the guild." Naruto said remembering

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

Naruto was traveling all around Fiore and had ended up at a city in the north. He was walking around the city with a look that showed a hatred for the world. Naruto was laying on a bench resting, and then he heard someone crying. He opened an eye and saw it was a woman.

"Hey why are you crying?" Naruto asked not really caring

The woman had stopped crying but still had tears. Naruto could tell by the looks of the woman that she was not usually the type to cry. He could also sense that her magic was very powerful.

"I just lost someone very dear to me." the woman said

"Is that all? I've seen people die before, it's nothing to cry about." Naruto said then closed his eyes

Ur had a shocked expression on her face. How could someone be so cold and heartless? "What is wrong with you? Haven't you ever had someone close to you die?" Ur asked

"I never had anyone before, and I don't need anyone now." Naruto said

"What about your parents? I'm sure they wouldn't leave their son." Ur said

"I never knew them and I don't want to. As far as I'm concerned they could be dead, and I wouldn't have a care in the world." Naruto said

"You've must've been through a lot to lock yourself away from other people." Ur said sadly

Naruto opened his eyes and they were glowing. Ur looked into those eyes and suddenly felt paralyzed. Naruto saw her soul and memories. Her soul was strong but weakened. And after looking through her memories he saw she had just lost a daughter. Naruto's eyes returned back into their shade of blue and Ur was unstunned.

"I see you had just lost your daughter. You haven't even known her for long so losing her shouldn't effect you that much." Naruto said monotonously

Ur walked up to him and slapped him. "How could you save that? I raised her and then she was just taken away from me!She was proof of my life... my Ultear" Ur cried out

Naruto rubbed the spot where she had him and still had cold blue eyes that showed no sign of hurt. "You want to know why I'm like this? Then I'll show you." Naruto said then his eyes glowed a dark blue and it stunned Ur again. What Ur saw was not a life but a nightmare. She saw death and destruction that had seemed impossible. When he finished showing her a small part of his life, he saw Ur shaking.

"I see you've suffered and have only seen destruction in your life. If you want I could teach you creation." Ur offered

Naruto was never the trusting type, but he could feel the sincerity of her words. He knew his words were harsh but even through that, she wanted to help him.

"I accept your offer." Naruto said

Ur had hugged him. Naruto had never felt the warmth of another person before. Naruto had always been alone in his life and now he had someone who would become a precious person to him. It was nice.

_Flashback end_

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was how I met Ur." Naruto said

Everyone was shocked. The Naruto they knew was kind, serious, and dangerous when he was angry. The Naruto they had heard about was uncaring and mentally destructive. Everyone walked into a room with three entrances. Naruto couldn't pinpoint which room Erza was so he split everyone up.

"Natsu you're with Happy and Ren, Gray you're with Juvia, and Lucy is with me. Any complaints?" Naruto asked

Gray said nothing, Juvia had hearts in her eyes and thanked Naruto for her partner, Lucy was happy with her placement. The only person who had a problem was Ren.

"H-how c-come I'm n-not with y-you?" Ren said while rubbing her tears away with her paws

Ren had always seen Naruto as her father and it was always hard for her to be separated from Naruto for a long period of time. Naruto rubbed her little fuzzy head and told her "Ren, I wanted for you to come with me, but I needed someone to watch Natsu and Happy. And I could trust this mission to someone I completely trust and so I picked you. Can you do it for me?" Naruto asked then hugged the little red cat

"A-aye!" Ren said then hugged Naruto back

"That-a girl." Naruto said then rubbing her head

"Okay guys lets go." Naruto said then everyone walked into an entryway.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Natsu, Ren, and Happy _

Ren was being brave and leading Natsu and Happy. They walked until they reached a door and checked it out. Inside was a room full of cat related things.

"Hey check it out!" Natsu said and put a giant cat head on himself

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Gray and Juvia_

Gray was walking in silence with Juvia stalking him from behind. They found a room and the door was suddenly blasted.

"Dandy."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto was walking with Lucy and was suddenly blocked by Simon. Lucy was about to summon a spirit when Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry he's not going to hurt us. This guy is my informant. So Simon which way to where Erza is being held?" Naruto asked

"She's down the hall being guarded by one of the dark guild members and Sho." Simon said

Naruto nodded then leaded them both to fight.

"Why did you betray us?" Sho asked hysterically

Erza just turned her head away. Sho wouldn't believe her even if she told him the truth. She would just stay quiet and then when the moment came she would strike.

Naruto entered the room along with Simon and Lucy. Sho was about to attack when he was suddenly stopped by Simon.

"Sho stop. You've gotten mad with betrayal. Erza never betrayed us, we were lied to by Jellal but I've managed to find help. I don't know what Jellal is trying to build but I do know that it is utter madness." Simon said

"I- I don't know what to believe anymore. Who can I trust!" Sho shouted

"You can trust us Sho." Erza said softly

They were interrupted by an owl man. "Hoot, you all dare to defy justice. I will pass on judgement in the name of justice!" Fukuro shouted

Naruto stepped up. "I want you guys to get out of here. I'll take care of owl head and meet you guy's at the top." Naruto said then began to fight Fukuro

**Apocalypse Dragon's Destruction Slash!**

Both of Naruto's arms were engulfed in a blue hue and blue lightning had surged all around his arm. "You're going down!" Naruto said then charged

Everyone managed to get away and the fight had started. Naruto was slashing at Fukuro and he was dodging every slash. Fukuro managed to grab Naruto's arms and began to swallow him. When Naruto was swallowed, he began to destroy Fukuro on the inside. He gathered his magic into a small sphere in his hand. Naruto had just created a bomb lacrima and was about to detonate it inside of Fukuro's stomach. Naruto would be undamaged because of his strong skin thanks to the training Acnologia had forced on him. Naruto had detonated it and was blasted out of Fukuro's mouth and was covered in drool.

"Ughh! This was a new tux!" Naruto said then ripped it off and was in his regular clothing.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto unleashed a roar and blasted Fukuro against the wall. Fukuro had still gotten back up and was raring to go.

"Damn what will it take for you to stay down!" Naruto said

XXXXXXXXXX

_With the others_

Everyone was running to the entryway and was looking for everyone else. Gray and Juvia were fighting Wally, Millianna had surrendered after seeing Natsu with a giant cat head, Happy, and Ren, and Naruto was taking down Fukuro. The others managed to find Natsu, Ren, and Happy first and convinced Millianna to stop following Jellal. By the time they got to Gray and Juvia. Wally had been frozen and Gray was unconscious with Juvia clinging onto him. They found a secret staircase and it led to the top of the tower.

"I want all of you to get out of here." Erza said

"We are coming along Erza whether you like it or not." Sho had said

Erza was scolding them and everyone was holding their ground. They were suddenly approached by a man who looked like a crazy rock star. He had attacked but thanks to Erza's battle instincts they were saved.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded

The crazy rocker man said his name was Vidaldus and that they were going nowhere. Erza was about to fight when Sho, Simon, Wally, and Millianna had decided to fight instead. Erza tried to argue but they told her this was the way for them to pay her for the pain they had caused her. She agreed and the others went further into the tower. The next room had a beautiful scenery but they knew better. A woman with pink hair and wearing a kimono was blocking the path. Erza was abut to fight but was stopped by Gray.

"Erza you can't waste time here. You need to go up ahead and take down that Jellal guy, I'll take it from here." Gray said

"Ooh Gray are you trying to win Erza from Naruto? You know what Naruto is going to do to you if you do right or don't you remember what happened to Ichiya?" Happy said ominously

"Juvia will also never forgive Gray!" Juvia said jealously

"W-wait a second. I'm not trying to do anything but try to finish this as fast as possible." Gray said with a scared look

The floor suddenly exploded and two figures were inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared the figures were were Naruto and Fukuro. Naruto was standing over Fukuro's body in victory.

Everyone had a dumbfounded expression on their face. Naruto had just blasted his way into the room and was suddenly attacked by the pink haired woman. Naruto managed to block the attack instinctively and push her back.

"You defeated Fukuro. You are the biggest threat here. I have never been defeated and your defeat is inevitable." Ikaruga said and was about to attack again when she was stopped.

**Ice Make: Shield!**

The shield blocked her path and She turned to Gray. "I'm your opponent. You guys go up ahead." Gray said

Everyone ran up ahead. "I won't allow you to pass!" Ikaruga said then charged

**Ice Make: Prison**

Ikaruga was stopped by an ice prison. Even though it didn't last long, it gave everyone enough time to run up ahead. "Fine I'll take care of you then I'll go after them" Ikaruga said

She was about to slash Gray when she was stopped by Juvia.

"Juvia what are you doing here?" Gray shouted

"Juvia could not leave Gray to fight by himself so Juvia is staying to help Gray." Juvia said.

As Juvia and Gray fought Ikaruga the others were making it to the top room of the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The top of the tower _

They made it to the top of the tower to find Jellal and Siegrein sitting with a sinister grin. "You've played well Naruto Dryon, but this is the end." Jellal said then combined with Siegrein

He glowed a holy yellow then charged and punched Naruto. A huge gust of wind blasted behind Naruto after the punch had connected.

"Naruto!" Lucy screamed worriedly

"Naruto is stronger than you think Lucy." Natsu said seriously

Erza had joined the fight and was going toe to toe with Jellal. It angered Natsu not being able to fight. He had promised Naruto that he would protect Lucy during the fight.

Erza requiped to her red sarashi and her sword. Naruto was using his destruction slash as arm guards. Jellal was losing the fight. He had to take one of them down to have a chance of winning.

"_This isn't right. He should be stronger then this. He must be stalling for time. The question is what." _Naruto thought

Jellal had an evil grin on his face as he looked torward the sky. A huge beam had been fired and The Tower of Heaven had been turned into a giant lacrima.

"Finally it's been finished!" Jellal shouted

Erza took the chance and attacked Jellal. Jellal took Erza down in the swift moment of rashness. He knocked he unconscious and threw her into a lacrima bubble.

"Erza! How dare you hurt her again!" Naruto shouted in anger

Jellal had seemed to ignore Naruto then went after Natsu and Lucy. He put his hands up in a cross motion then unleashed a spell.

**Altairis**

A giant shifting sphere of shadows had appeared above him and he threw it toward Natsu and Lucy. They couldn't dodge it and Naruto couldn't make it over to them in time he had to hope for a miracle. That miracle had come but it had an awful price. Simon had appeared out of nowhere and jumped in the way of Altairis.

"Simon!" The blast had greatly injured him and he was on the ground

Naruto ran to him. "N- Naruto take g-good care of Erza..." Those were Simons last words then he died.

"You... you hurt Erza try to kill my little sister, and brother, and finally murdered Simon. I'll... **I'll** **KILL YOU!**" Naruto shouted

Naruto began to grow scales on his skin and a destructive aura surrounded Naruto. Naruto had just accessed the Dragon Force.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for not updating. I got bummed out because of the low scores on my French and Orchestra exams. I also had a quiz every weekday this week. I've seen Hell and it is school. I hope you guy's like this chapter and as long as I'm still writing I want you guy's to pick where my story is going to go. I'm sure you've all seen the key of the starry sky arc and I'm sure some of you have read the manga about the grand magic games. I want you guys and girls to vote to which one you want the story to head. Please Review**


	10. Tower of heaven ark end

******Chapter 10: Tower of heaven ark end  
**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_**  
**

**To RedJones, dude I'm exausted and been having a shitty week, so I would appreciate it if you could lay off on the bashing also what stories do you actually like, because if I can read them I can make my stories better. To everyone else I'm happy that you like this story. Remember to vote and Private message me on what to improve on and what stories to read to help me get a good idea and if you need some help on your stories I will try to help. I will be reviving a dead character this chapter  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was using Dragon Force and was surrounded in a dark blue aura. Unlike a usual Dragon Force where the Dragon Slayer is more powerful and have scale like skin, An apocalypse Dragon Slayer is different. Acnologia is not a normal Dragon and Naruto isn't a normal Dragon Slayer. Right now the power is trying to take over but Naruto is strong. He wouldn't fall to chaos so easily. Naruto charged Jellal with an intent to kill.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Diamond Claws! **

Naruto's finger tips formed into a point and became as hard as diamonds. He slashed and was able to make contact with Jellal's chest. Jellal kept trying to fly out of range and find a weak point but Naruto kept knocking him down before he had a chance to make it in the air.

"This is for Simon!" Naruto said then punched his face

"This is for trying to hurt my siblings!" Naruto punched him again

"And This is for Erza!" Naruto punched him through the floor and jumped in after him

"Naruto..." Lucy said worriedly

"Don't worry Lucy, Naruto is strong. He'll win. Now come on we have to pull Erza out of that bubble."Ren said

They managed to pull Erza out but she was unconscious.  
They ran out of the top floor but were stopped by Jellal. "I will not allow you to take Erza! She is going to be the sacrifice!"

"You will have to get through me first! You guy's get out of here I'll take care of the tower and Jellal. Now go!" Naruto shouted then continued fighting

Everyone ran further out of the tower and along the way they found Sho, Millianna, Wally,Gray, and Juvia injured but alive. When they reached the bottom floor they used Juvia's and Gray's powers to float in the water far from the island but close enough to see it. They saw explosions from the tower and parts of the crystal lacrima falling into the ocean.

Naruto was pounding Jellal to death and destroying parts of tower. Jellal in a desperate attempt tried to beat Naruto with his strongest attack.

**Grand Chariot! **

The stars had lined themselves up and were charging at Naruto.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Great** **Destruction! **

Naruto's very presence had started causing destruction. When the Grand Chariot was about to make impact, it disappeared as if it was never there. Naruto turned to Jellal and jumped after him. Jellal used Meteor to escape and was outside of the tower.

"I won't let you destroy what I've worked so hard on!" Jellal screamed and his back behind the tower

Naruto was flying in front of Jellal and only said "**Then die with it.**" then unleashed a roar but it was his usual roar. It was much more powerful.

**Apocalypse Dragon's** **Devastation! **

There was a giant flash of light and the tower along with Jellal were gone. After the flash was over Naruto's Dragon Force and Great destruction had worn off and he was now plummeting to the ocean and falling at high speeds. As Naruto was falling he only had two thought in his mind the first was "_I hope you guys are safe" _and the other was "_Am I going to die like this?" _Naruto was about reach the ocean and was saved by someone he thought he would ever see again.

**Ice Make: Floor **

The person who had saved him used the ice to slide and catch him. The person who caught him had dark purple hair, wearing a grey jacket, a red tank top, and jeans. It was his ice make teacher, Ur.

"I guess I did die. It's nice to see you again Ur." Naruto said then fell unconscious

"You stupid kid. You're always trying to play hero." Ur said with a proud smile

The others eventually floated to the spot where Naruto had plummeted and found him unconscious and Ur putting ice on his wounds.

"T-That's... t-that's..." Gray couldn't even finish his sentence because he was shocked to see her.

"What is it Gray? Who is that woman?" Lucy asked nervously

Ur had heard Lucy's question and decided to answer her question. "I am Ur. I was Naruto's and Gray's teacher. Now who are you?" Ur asked

"I'm Lucy, Naruto's younger sister. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said

After that they carried Naruto into the bubble and they floated back to Magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In the hospital_

Naruto was bandaged up and was told to rest. They said Naruto would be fully healed on the last day of preparation for Fantasia parade. Although Naruto had a lot of strength he was horrible at healing. It usually took longer for him to heal. He would be lucky if the doctor has right about him healing by then. Naruto was now just laying in bed unable to move. He just laid there only hearing the clock go tick tock. He was about to go insane when someone had walked into the room. It was Erza.

"Hey Erza how are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry... it's my fault. If only I wasn't so brash. You wouldn't have ended up like this. Please hit me." Erza said

Naruto reached out and hugged Erza. Erza had flinched at first but immediately relaxed then hugged him back. "That's just like you Erza. You work so hard but think it's never enough and when you make a mistake you think you should be punished. You've worked hard Erza and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. Now go on and have fun and I promise after I'm healed we're going on a date." Naruto said then laid back on the bed

"D-date?" Erza asked

Naruto nodded then saw Erza walking out of the room shaking and saying the word date over and over again. Naruto chuckled Erza was so cute when she was nervous. The next person to visit was Ren. Ren was spending most of her free time with Naruto and was telling him about the funny things Happy and Natsu had done while Naruto was hospitalized. Ren left and Naruto was stuck listening to the dreaded clock again. Hours had passed and Naruto finally lost his cool. "Ughh this is so boring! Why can't anything exciting happen?" Naruto asked

And as if his prayer had been heard someone had blasted into Naruto's room. '_I guess this is sorta exciting.'_ Naruto thought and Ren had flown into the room. "Naruto, Laxus has come back and is keeping Magnolia prisoner. He's trying to take over the guild!" Ren panicked

'_Laxus must have heard that I would be hospitalized and picked this time to take over the guild.' _Naruto thought

He had to get to Natsu quickly. If he could get to Natsu, he could give Natsu a boost and that might help defend the guild. He also had to hope that Mystogan could defeat Laxus before he had no other option.

He grabbed a crutch and went as fast as he could to the Thunder Palace. Naruto saw that most of the guy members were knocked out and still continued to the Thunder Palace. When he got there he found surprisingly Gajeel and Natsu fighting Laxus. Laxus had somehow managed to call upon the Dragon Force and had just knocked out Gajeel and Natsu was knocked off the building.

"Natsu!" Naruto yelled

"Damn I'm out of energy. I need some fire and fast." Natsu said

Naruto had hobbled toward Natsu and was now by his side. Naruto lit his hand and a blue fire had appeared. "Natsu eat this, your going to need it."

Natsu began to swallow the blue flames. "Thanks for the food Naruto." Natsu said then Dragon Force had activated. Natsu was surrounded by the blue flame and was now fighting Laxus. That flame had the energy Naruto managed to recover during his hospitalization. After the blue flames were consumed, Naruto went unconscious and the last thing he saw were Natsu and Laxus fighting.

When Naruto woke up to find he was in the hospital again. He looked around and saw that Erza was there with him, bandaged and in the bed next to his. She was also asleep. Ren had shown up

"Hey Ren why is Erza here?" Naruto asked

Ren had gone on explaining about the lightning lacrima and about how Erza got the worst of it. After explaining she went to Naruto's house/mansion and gave Naruto and Erza privacy.

"Erza you try too hard. But I guess that's why I love you." Naruto said sincerely

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review**


	11. Goodbye

******Chapter 11: Goodbye**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_**  
**

**I know the last chapter sounded rushed. I wanted to get that over with because there's a chapter I'm very eager to write (Not this one). I'm also want to say that I'm good at finding clues in TV shows for example, Don't you people find it weird that Lucy's mom knows about the 'one magic'? Or that she died on the same year that the dragons had disappeared? It's just something I had on my mind. Anyway starting the Oracion seis arc. And if your wondering how Ur came back to life it's because since Lyon melted her iced shell, her life force was in the ocean. When the Tower of Heaven's lacrima crystals fell into the ocean, her subconscious formed a real body with the lacrima crystals.  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

Four guilds had made an alliance to battle one of the three dark guilds from the Balam alliance, Oracion seis. The Balam alliance is composed of the three of the four worst dark guilds in all of Fiore. The first is Oracion seis, the second is Grimoire heart, and the last is Tartaros. They had formed a non aggression treaty and Oracion seis is planning to awaken Nirvana. The Four guilds who had formed a pact to stop Oracion seis are Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus, Lamina scale, and Fairy Tail. Each of the four guilds had to send members to fight and now the Fairy Tail members have arrived at the meeting house.

Fairy Tail had sent Naruto, Ren, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. They had just arrived and were going to be greeted by the members from Blue Pegasus.

"Looks like we've arrived." Naruto said

"Yes you've arrived!" screamed a random voice

"Arrived!" Followed another voice

"Welcome Fairy Tail folk!" said the two voices then a light flashed and shined on the three people. The three people who it shined upon were the representatives of Blue Pegasus.

The Fairy Tail members had a confused expression. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" said all of them

"We are... the representatives... from Blue Pegasus. The Trimens!" They all said

"Hibiki of the hundred nights!" shouted Hibiki

"Eve of the holy night!" screamed Eve

"Ren of the silent night!" said Ren

Cat Ren was disgusted by that and so was Naruto. Naruto didn't destroy them then and there because they haven't given him a good reason to. But They were going to.

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus! How cool. And the one called Hibiki, he's always at the top of the 'I wish he was my boyfriend' ranking in weekly sorcerer! You're Hibiki Laytis!" Lucy said in awe

"Trust me Lucy they're anything but cool." Naruto said

The Trimens started trying to romance Erza and that was when Naruto had cracked.

"Listen Tri-dorks don't you dare try flirting my girlfriend. If you do I'll kill you and burn your remains got that?" Naruto shouted

The Trimens nodded then went after Lucy. That had also pissed Naruto.

"No going after her either. If I see one of you laying a finger on my sister, I'll send you guys back to Blue Pegasus in pieces." Naruto said menacingly

The Trimens nodded quickly not wanting to invoke the wrath of the Dark Chaos.

"Guest's stay right where you are." said another voice

"I-Ichiya..." Erza said fearfully

"Ichiya." Naruto growled

A very short man walked down the stairs. "It has been a while, Erza."

"I can't believe it... You're joining us?" Erza said fearfully and began to shake

"I've longed to see you, my honey." Ichiya said

It was all he could say before Naruto slugged him in the face. "Ughh... so your here too, Naruto?" He asked rubbing his face

"You don't want to relive what happened last time, do you?" Naruto asked and cracked his knuckles

Ichiya was persistent and still tried to flirt with Erza and Naruto's sister. "You have a lovely Parfum." Ichiya said and smelling them both

"H-he's freaking me out." Lucy said shaking

"I'm sorry, but I can't handle him either." Erza said then backed away

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toy's! Stop making passes on our girls." Gray said

"You guy's can go home now." Ichiya said

"Thanks for coming!" the Trimens said

"They sent posers like you on an important mission? I could wipe the floor with you!" Gray said

"Try us." the Triemen said arrogantly

**Ice Make: Flash** **Freeze!**

Naruto had gotten tired of hearing the arguing, so he froze the Blue Pegasus representatives.

"Don't worry they'll thaw out when I want them to." Naruto said

The Lamina Scale representative had shown up and Gray was surprised to see Lyon there.

"Lyon!" Gray said shocked

"Gray!" Lyon said shocked

"So you're Lyon. It's nice to meet Ur's other pupil." Naruto said

"What do you know about Ur?" Lyon asked

"I know a lot since I was her first pupil and I also know that she's alive and well." Naruto said

"You're lying, Ur is dead and she never had another pupil." Lyon said

"No Lyon he's not. Ur had come back to life and is living at our guild." Gray said

"I'll let you meet her again when we finish this mission." Naruto said

The other Lamina Scale members had shown up and they were now waiting for the Cait shelter representatives. "I heard that Cait Shelter is only going to sent one member." Naruto said

"One member how strong is that he?" Lucy asked afraid.

They waited and someone ran into the villa and tripped on her own feet. The girl was a child with blue hair, wearing a patterned white, yellow and blue dress, and wore sandals with wings on the side. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy Marvel, it's nice to meet you" The girl said politely

Everyone was silent and thought of the same thing _'They sent a child'_. The staring had made Wendy uncomfortable. Jura, Erza, and Naruto knew that this girl had to be special so they observed. Erza was making Wendy feel better and Naruto was hit with the smell of a dragon. Either a Dragon nearby or Wendy was a Dragon Slayer. Naruto intended to find out.

"Tell us Wendy, what type of magic do you use?" Naruto asked

"I well... I use healing magic." Wendy said quietly

"Where did you learn it from?" Naruto asked

"I learned it from my mom, Grandeeney." Wendy said

Time for the final question. "Wendy, was Grandeeney a dragon?" Naruto asked

Wendy looked shocked but nodded yes. "How did you know?" Wendy asked fearfully

"I know because I'm also a Dragon Slayer and I'm not the only Dragon Slayer here." Naruto said then pointed at Natsu

Wendy was shocked and she was about to ask Naruto the same question Natsu had asked a long time ago. "Do you know where Grandeeney is?

Naruto shook his head no and Wendy looked sad. Naruto walked up to Wendy and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure you'll find her one day." Naruto said smiling

Wendy had a Happy expression nodded then a white cat walked into the room. "Carle!" Wendy said shocked

When Happy saw her he fell in love. He started to offer her fish to which he coldly denied.

"Ugghh." Ren groaned and woke up and saw her older brother flirting with Carle.

"Hello I'm Ren what's you're name?" said the little red cat.

Carle saw Ren and her expression softened a little. "I'm Carle. It's nice to meet you Ren." Carle said politely

As the two girl cats were talking everyone else except for Happy were making a battle plan. After the battle plan was finished Naruto unfroze Blue Pegasus and Ichiya ran to the bathroom. They were going to win this fight and stop Oracion seis from waking Nirvana.

Ichiya had come back and was with Everyone. Naruto had smelt a different scent and the Ichiya that had come back wasn't the real Ichiya.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Diamond Claw's!**

Naruto's fingers had ended in a point and became as hard as diamond. He slashed the fake Ichiya and the fake flew against the villa.

"Ichiya! What did you do that for?" the Trimens demanded

"Stand back. That isn't the real Ichiya. His scent is different and he hasn't been hitting on my sister or Erza. He's a fake!" Naruto said and clawed the fake Ichiya. The fake had transformed into two puppets then disappeared. Naruto's hand had returned to normal. "Trimens go to the bathroom and find Ichiya. Everyone stay in a group. If we split up they'll take us down one by one." Naruto said

Everyone nodded and they used Naruto's superior sense of smell to find them.

They had found them and were now about to have the fight of their lives. " Hibiki I want you to connect all of our minds with your archive magic so if one of us is taken down we can rescue them. Can you do it?" Naruto asked and Hibiki nodded

"Trimens stick and fight with Ichiya, Ren you're with me, Natsu you're with Happy, and Erza is with Sherry and Lucy, Gray fight with Lyon, Toby and Jura guard Wendy and Carle, We'll need them for recovery. I'm sorry Wendy but since you're a healer, we're going to need you the most. I'll fight the leader now go!" Naruto shouted and everyone ran to where Naruto told them

Wendy and Carle were hiding behind a big rock with Toby and Jura guarding them. Naruto was going after Brain. Erza was fighting Angel. The Trimens and Ichiya were fighting Hoteye, Gray and Lyon were fighting against Racer, and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were fighting Cobra and Cuberos. Along the fight everyone had been split up from the group but managed to stay with their partners.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Naruto_

Naruto had ended up in a forest along side with Brain. The forest had a purple hue and chains sticking out of the ground. "I've found it!" Brain said with a maniacal grin.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto shouted

Brain turned his evil head toward Naruto with the grin still on his face. "You don't know this is do you? Fine I'll tell you but only because you won't be living much longer anyway. This is Nirvana!" Brain shouted then released Nirvana from it's binds.

A giant burst of light and a pillar of white light had shined. _"Guy's Nirvana has been activated." _Naruto thought and his thought was transferred to everyone. The sun was setting and Everyone was exausted. Gray and Lyon had defeated Racer with a giant Ice Arrow. Angel was defeated easily since she couldn't fight in close range and quickly lost to Erza, Lucy, and Sherry. The Trimens and Ichiya were injured during the fight. Hoteye was turned good thanks to Nirvana and didn't want to fight anymore. Natsu was terribly poisoned but managed to defeat Cobra with a Dragon's roar. Happy had flew Natsu to Wendy to be healed. The only one left was midnight and Brain.

Brain had lost all of his tattoos and began to scream. A dark aura engulfed him and when the aura had cleared he was different. He looked like he belonged in the military but that wasn't what confused Naruto. Brain's scent had changed and his magic was more destructive. Nirvana's white light had turned black and a giant machine had rose out of the ground.

"_Naruto, Nirvana is sucking the magic out of the earth. If we can take out the legs we can destroy Nirvana!"_ Hibiki thought transferred to Naruto

"_Naruto, Erza went to find the remaining Oracion seis member and fight him."_ Lucy alerted Naruto

"_Anyone who is still able to use magic, go inside Nirvana. Find and destroy the legs from the inside. But I want you all to promise me not to die. even if you fail this mission do not die! You got that!" _Naruto thought shouted

"_Aye!"_

_"You got it!"  
_

_"Aye!"  
_

_"I promise!"  
_

_"Love."  
_

_"Hmph."  
_

_"Okay."  
_

_"It's not like I want to."  
_

_"Woof."  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_"You bet!"  
_

_"We'll live."  
_

_"You know we will!"  
_

_"Uh huh."  
_

_"Parfum."  
_

Naruto got his answers and continued to fight Brain in the air.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Great Destruction!**

Naruto was surrounded with a destructive white hue and everything around him started being destroyed. Naruto charged with a punch aimed at Brain's face. Brain countered and was injured when he touched Naruto. He couldn't touch Naruto, but Naruto as sure as hell could touch him.

**Apocalypse Dragon's** **Diamond Claws!**

Naruto's hand shifted into a point and became diamond hard. Naruto slashed at brain and was able to slash his face. Brain blasted Naruto and Naruto just ate it.

"H-how did you do that?" Brain asked fearfully

"I'm the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, I can eat anything that causes instant destruction." Naruto said then charged again

While Naruto was fighting Brain, the others were making it to the legs of Nirvana. Natsu broke one of the legs with his fire. Gray froze another leg and Ichiya used a Parfum and smashed the other leg. The others had just broke the last leg and Nirvana was falling. Everyone was trying to escape but they couldn't get out until Hibiki came to there rescue. He brought the Blue Pegasus air ship, Christina. Hibiki had managed to save everyone and Erza had just defeated Midnight. Naruto was about to finish off Brain. "Give up Brain! You've lost give up and go to jail or I'll have to take you down to hell." Naruto said

Brain just turned his head and still had a crazy grin. "If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me!" Brain said then grabbed onto Naruto.

He used thirteen self destruct spells and put them all over Naruto. "You are going to die with me!" Brain said

Naruto would have been able to survive if it was one or two but with thirteen he would have died. One self-destruct spell was strong enough to decimate an entire mountain. If Naruto had stayed he would have killed everyone. Naruto went to the only place where he would explode and no one would be hurt. Naruto flew sky high and was flying past the atmosphere. "_Goodbye Everyone._" was Naruto's only thought before he exploded.

Everyone had saw the giant explosion in the sky and was crying. Natsu had just lost a big brother. Lucy had lost the brother she had always tried to find, Ren had lost a father that day, Happy had lost a great friend, Gray had lost a fellow pupil and friend, and Erza had lost the most. She lost a friend, a lover, a sparring partner, and much more. When everyone went back to the guild and reported the news everyone was saddened. There were tears of sadness on Naruto's funeral. It was just like Lisanna's funeral. The worst had happened again, Fairy Tail had lost a piece of its family.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Before the explosion_

Naruto heard a single voice before he died. "_It's not your time yet."_ Naruto had vanished and the self- destruct tags had exploded.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review**


	12. Hello

******Chapter 12: Hello  
**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Demonic/Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_**  
**

**To Skelo. No I'm not going to pull a Lisanna on you. Naruto just got sent somewhere else. Please go easy on me. This chapter was very hard to write.**_  
_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in a forest and unconscious. Someone had walked up to Naruto. She had pink hair, green eyes, a red headband with a strange mark, a wine red zip up shirt, a pink sweater wrapped around her waist, tight black shorts, and wore sandals. "Hey idiot wake up, you can't sleep here." she said

"Ughhh what happened." Naruto said and saw the girl "Who are you?"

"That isn't funny Naruto. You can't blow off Lady Tsunade again, now come on!" she said and pulled Naruto into a giant village.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Naruto asked

"Nice try Naruto, but faking amnesia isn't going to get you out of the mission." She said then led him to a giant red building with the kanji for fire on it

She led him into a room and inside was a woman with blond hair, an incredibly big bust, and green robe and the other person was... him. "We're here Lady... Tsunade." she said and saw Naruto already in the room.

"If that's Naruto then who are you?" she asked then stepped away

"I'm Naruto Dryon and you pulled me here." Naruto said then four people wearing masks appeared held him in place

Tsunade looked at him then punched him. "At least we know he's not a clone." she said then turned to the masked people "Take him to the torture and interrogation department and find out where he came from." she said and the masked men took Naruto

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the torture and interrogation department_

Naruto was strapped to a chair and a man with long blond hair was looking through his memories.

"I see so your not from this world. I'm sorry but you only need to do one more test and then you can go. " the blond man said and took out a needle

He took Naruto's blood and compared it to the Naruto of their world. "Okay you can go now." he said

"Um... where do I go?" Naruto asked

"How about you explore the village." he said

"Okay, I can't go back to my world anyway, So I might as well see what this world is like." Naruto said and walked out of the building.

The village was huge and Naruto had no idea where to go. He walked around and felt that someone was following him. He stopped and the person stopped. Naruto ran into an alleyway and flew up to see who was following him. It had worked and Naruto saw a girl with a jacket and blue hair. Naruto jumped down and asked her a couple of questions.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Naruto asked

The girl was blushing madly and fainted. Naruto was not going to get any answers from her so he walked away. Along the way he saw a flower shop and they had a flower that match Erza's hair.

"Erza..." Naruto whispered and the flower girl saw him

"Hey Naruto what's up? I like what you've done with your wardrobe. What are you doing here, your never here?" the long blond haired girl said

"I'm sorry but you've got me confused with this world's Naruto." Naruto said

"If that's a joke Naruto it isn't funny." the girl said

Naruto sighed and he showed her a small part of his memories. She was paralyzed and when it was over she returned to normal. "Whoa! You really aren't the Naruto that I know." she said

"Yeah I said that. Now could you tell me your name?" Naruto asked

"Oh yeah. Sorry I'm Ino nice to meet you other Naruto." she said

She then got a devious idea to escape work. "How about I show you around the village?" she said

Ino didn't even wait for an answer, she just pulled him out of the flower shop and back into the streets of the village

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Tsunade_

"So you're telling me that that boy who looks like Naruto is Naruto but from a parallel universe." Tsunade said

Inoichi nodded and waited for Tsunade to say something else. "If he's anything like our Naruto, we're in trouble." Tsunade said

"Well from what I saw, he's very mature and almost nothing like our Naruto. He probably won't give us any problems. The only problem I can think of is the confusion everyone will have when we try to explain this." Inoichi said

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back to Ino and Naruto_

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Ino asked

Naruto nodded but he had a sad look. "I can show you what she looks like if you want." Naruto said

Ino nodded and Naruto's eyes glowed again and Ino saw a beautiful woman wearing armor and had scarlet red hair. "She's beautiful." Ino said dreamily

"She thinks I'm dead, along with all my other friends." Naruto said sadly

Ino felt bad for making him remember something painful. She then thought 'what would Naruto like' then came up with an idea. "Hey would you like to get some ramen?" she asked

"No thanks I hate ramen." Naruto said and saw Ino's shocked expression

"Man you really aren't like our Naruto." Ino said

"So I'm guessing your world's Naruto loves ramen." Naruto said

Ino nodded "He can't go a day without eating five bowls."

"Hey I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to meet your world's Naruto and learn more about him." Naruto said politely

"Man you really aren't our world's Naruto. Our Naruto would just demand it and even if we told him no he would have done it anyway." Ino said

Ino led him to a ramen stand and they found their world's Naruto there eating ramen with a bunch of other bowls piled high next to him. "I'm guessing that's this world's me." Naruto said

Ino nodded then went to introduce there world's Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

The Naruto of their world turned around while still slurping ramen. "He doesn't have a lot of manners does he?" Naruto asked

Ino shook her head no and they walked over to the ramen stand. "Hey your that guy who looks like me!" there world Naruto said

"I don't look like you. I am you. I'm just from a different universe." Naruto said

Their world's Naruto had a look of hard thinking then said "I don't get it."

Naruto chuckled then the pink haired girl who kicked him walked up to him. "I'm sorry for kicking you. I really thought you were this idiot." Sakura said

"It's no problem." Naruto said

"We should probably give you a different name because with the two of you it'll probably get confusing." Sakura said smartly

"Okay what do you want to call me?" Naruto asked

"How about we use your last name. Dryon?" Sakura asked

"I'm okay with that." Dryon said

"So what was your life like?" Sakura asked curious about Dryon

"Well when I was two I was abandoned by my father. I was founded by a dragon and learned Dragon Slayer magic. After that I traveled all around Fiore. I eventually found a teacher where I learned Ice magic and then I traveled again. I eventually stopped in a town called Magnolia where I joined a guild. After a couple years I became an S- class mage and bought pieces of my fathers company. I also had a girlfriend named Erza. Along the way I found out I had a little sister and our mom had died. I eventually bought my fathers entire company and now it's probably being run by my sister." Naruto said

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto had gone through and had a couple of questions for his story.

"What's an S- class mage?" Sakura asked

"An S- Class mage is a mage who is extremly powerful. To be an S- class mage you have to pass an extremely hard test, but if you do pass you can do the really hard jobs and earn a lot of money. Right now in my guild there are 4 S- classes including myself." Dryon answered

"So you're saying that S- classes are practically their own one man army?" Sakura asked

"I'm not saying that but I guess yeah." Naruto said

"Can you show us your magic?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Dryon said then took an Ice make stance

Dryon formed a small ice statue of the Fairy Tail in his hand.

"That's not very impressive." Naruto said

"You want to see impressive. Fine I'll show you impressive." Dryon said

**Ice Make: Dragon!**

Dryon had formed a giant ice dragon in the middle of the street. People had stopped and stared at the marvelous ice statue. It was ten feet tall and looked like it was roaring.

"What do you think of that?" Dryon said

Naruto turned away and started eating his ramen. Everyone was still looking at the statue in awe. "Oh by the way do you guy's know who that girl who was stalking me?" Dryon asked

"What do you mean... Oh you mean her." Ino said and pulled Naruto away

"The girl who was stalking you would probably be Hinata. She has a huge crush on Naruto, but the knuckle head doesn't know it." Ino said

"How could he not know it? She stalks him." Dryon said

"I guess since you guys are almost opposite you got the brains and awareness." Ino said shrugging

They walked back to the ramen stand. "Could you guys take me back to that Lady Hokage? I have a couple of questions." Dryon asked

"I'll take you." Sakura offered

"No I'll take him!" Ino said

The two began to fight then Naruto sighed and walked away. His senses that told him that he was being stalked again. "Hinata come out." Dryon said

Hinata came out from behind a pole and was blushing. "I'm sorry for spying on you Naruto." she said shyly

"Sorry to break this to you, but I'm not the Naruto you know. I'm a different Naruto." Dryon said

"I don't understand." Hinata said

Naruto sighed and started explaining. "You understand now?" Dryon asked

Hinata nodded. Naruto felt sorry for this girl because she liked this world's Naruto so much that she was stalking him. "Listen Hinata If I know myself like I think I do, this world's Naruto isn't going to ask you out. He's too dense to figure out your crush for him. You need to ask him out, face to face. You got that." Dryon said

Hinata nodded and was blushing then ran off to find Naruto. "Good luck Hinata." Dryon whispered then tried to find the building with the giant Kanji for fire.

Naruto eventually found it then found the room where Tsunade was at. She was drunk and was drooling on paper work. Someone had walked into the room and was checking to see if Tsunade was doing the paperwork. The woman had short black hair, wearing a black kimono, and carrying a pig. When she spotted him she had a look of realization on her face. "You must be the other Naruto. It's nice to meet you I'm Shizune. What are you doing in the Hokages office?" Shizune asked

"I was about to ask Tsunade where I was supposed going to stay until I find a way home." Dryon said

Shizune checked a couple of papers and found out that Naruto was going to stay with Sakura. "You're going to stay with Sakura." Shizune said

"I'm going to stay with a girl?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded

"Since you are almost the opposite of our Naruto. Tsunade assumed that you weren't a pervert. I hop she was right" Shizune said

"So the other me is a pervert?" Naruto asked and Shizune asked

Naruto sighed and walked out of the building. He followed his nose and found Sakura's apartment. He knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade said I was going to stay with you." Dryon said blushing in embarrassment

Sakura was also blushing. "O-okay come in." Sakura said and allowed Naruto into her apartment

Naruto sat on the couch in awkward silence with Sakura. "Sakura, could you tell me about this world?" Dryon asked

Sakura nodded then started explaining about the kages, Biju, jutsu, the great villages, and an evil organization called Akatsuki. Naruto nodded and he now understood this world. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is, I need to take a shower?" Dryon asked

Sakura nodded and pointed to a door. When Naruto was finished, he read a note that Sakura wrote and it told him he was going to sleep on the couch. Naruto didn't have a problem so he went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

Naruto woke up and was greeted with the smell of breakfast. "Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted then ate his breakfast. "Morning Dryon." Sakura said then ate her breakfast

After they both freshened up Sakura was about to walk out with a basket. "Hey where are you going?" Dryon asked

"I'm going to Naruto and deliver something to him." Sakura said

"Do you mind if I go with you? It's not like I have something to do" Dryon said

"I don't mind." She said and Naruto followed

They found their world's Naruto at a clearing in a forest with a hard concentrated look on his face and holding a leaf. Sakura walked up to Naruto and Dryon followed her. "Hey Naruto I made these for you. Now I know they might not taste good but once you count the health values I think it makes up for the taste." Sakura said

Naruto ate one and looked like he was about to vomit. "T-thanks Sakura."

Dryon was observing what Naruto was doing and saw that Naruto was with two other people. One was wearing headgear and had brown hair and the other one had silver hair, a mask, and used his headband to cover one oh his eyes. Sakura was leaving and Dryon decided to stay. The silver haired man had approached him and punched him. "Guess what they say is true. You are from a different world and I thought you were a clone." the silver haired man said

"Why do people have to punch me to find out that I'm real. Who are you anyway and what's this about a clone?" Naruto asked

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. The other you's sensei. And if you want to find out about the clone thing, watch." Kakashi said

**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

Over a hundred Naruto's popped into existence. They each grabbed a leaf in a tree and all had the same concentrated look on their face. Kakashi went to one and punched it. That Naruto disappeared in a flash of smoke. "See?" Kakashi asked

Dryon nodded. "This technique is mainly used to gather intelligence and you need to have a lot of chakra or magic in your world terms." Kakashi said

"What's he working so hard on?" Dryon asked

"A fellow team mate of his betrayed the village and now Naruto is trying to master a jutsu that the fourth Hokage couldn't even master to get him back." Kakashi said

"I need a good spar or else I'll get rusty. Do you mind if I fought your world's Naruto? And in turn I'll help him master this technique." Dryon offered

Kakashi nodded then called Naruto "Naruto! Get over here."

Naruto came in over. "Yeah sensei?"

"How would you like to fight the other you?" Kakashi said

"Okay I'll fight. I'll be cool to kick my own ass!" Naruto said

"He's not very smart is he?" Dryon asked Kakashi and he shook no

"Hey I heard that!" Naruto shouted

Both Narutos got in a battle stance. Naruto charged head first with Dryon standing there. Naruto summoned three shadow clones and tried to end it fast. Dryon stood there then striked.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Diamond Claws!**

Dryon's fingers shifted into a point and became diamond hard. Dryon destroyed two of the clones and was using his scent of smell to find out where the real and remaining clone were. He smelt them in the air and dodged the attack.

**Rasengan!**

The spot where he was standing was a huge crater. "_So that attack centers magic into a compressed ball shape and rotates it to keep the shape. Interesting." _Dryon thought

Naruto summoned over 100 clones and they all charged at once. "_He relies to much on number and attack. He doesn't plan and just hopes he can overwhelm the opponent with sheer force." _Dryon observed

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roaring Whirlpool!**

All of the clones were caught in it and were destroyed. When the whirlpool died down only the remaining Naruto remained. "_This Naruto is more smart and plans things out in his head and is strong enough to be a one man army." _Kakashi observed

"You're too weak to bring back your friend. No wonder he left. He couldn't stand being tied down to you!" Dryon said

"You... don't... know **anything!"** Naruto said and was becoming enveloped in a red aura.

"_So he does have a Biju. Let's see how strong he is now."_ thought Dryon

Naruto was enveloped in the demon chakra. His whisker marks were outlined and began to look more feral. He thrust his arm out and the shroud grew and grabbed Dryon. Dryon had already had a counter for this.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto was forced to let go and was injured but the shroud was healing him. Yamato was about to put a stop to but Kakashi had stopped him "Let them fight it out. I have a feeling this Naruto can help our Naruto with not just the technique."

Dryon was flying in the air and knew Naruto wasn't in control. Unlike himself who could control his power Naruto was having a much more difficult time. "_A power that powerful must have a drawback. I just need to find_ it."Dryon thought

Naruto was growing a second tail and becoming more unstable. Naruto's moves were becoming more wild and rampant. Kakashi still didn't do anything. He wanted to see how the other Naruto would handle it.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Great Destruction!**

Dryon was surrounded in a destructive white hue. It was just like Naruto's tailed beast cloak but more destructive and it didn't heal the body. Naruto charged Dryon and Dryon just blocked. Naruto kept lashing wildly and was leaving a ton of openings. Naruto took the openings and was injuring Naruto worse than the close cloak was going to. After a couple of hours the cloaks wore off and Naruto was unconscious.

"So what did you think?" Kakashi asked

"He has a lot of potential, but relies on number and power too much. He also doesn't plan out his attacks and I can help him with that and I can also help him with that Rasengan thing. You also need to help him with other techniques. So far I've only seen him use those two techniques and that would be a very big flaw in his fights. Now could you tell me where I could go and get some food and not ramen. Kakashi nodded but he took Naruto to his apartment. After that Kakashi took Naruto to a bar along with Yamato. "You are older than 18 right?" Kakashi asked

Dryon nodded then they went in. Naruto went and ordered some dango. "At least dango is still good in this world." Dryon said

"Hey what are you doing here squirt?" a woman with purple hair and a trench coat asked him

"You must have me confused with the other Naruto." Dryon said and continued eating his dango

"Yeah right, Kakashi what's this kid doing here?" Anko asked

"He's actually telling the truth. This is the other world Naruto that we got in our reports from the Hokage. He took down our Naruto even when he was in the tailed beast state. He's not the same as the Naruto that we know." Kakashi said while reading an orange book

When Anko looked at him she saw that he looked like the regular Naruto but the aura he was giving off was completely different. "You really aren't the same kid." Anko said

Dryon nodded then saw the time. He had to get back or Sakura would worry. After Kakashi had tricked Yamato to pay for their meal, Dryon flew to Sakura's apartment.

When he walked into the apartment, he found Sakura asleep on the couch. "_She must have been waiting for me."_ Naruto thought

He went into her room and grabbed a blanket for Sakura but found something he shouldn't have. When he pulled the blanket off the bed, a book fell to the floor. Dryon was going to put the book back on the bed when he read the book's title, '_My Diary'. _It was Sakura's diary. Naruto was about to leave her room when he found Sakura awake and at the door.

"Not a lot of guys would have just put it back without reading it. That includes your other self." Sakura said

"I'm not like most guys, and just because I look like the Naruto you know doesn't mean I am him." Dryon said

"I guess you aren't like most guys." Sakura said with a light blush then went to her room

Naruto gave her blanket back and went to sleep on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream _

Naruto was standing on top of water with a small girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm the one who rescued you." the girl giggled

"Why did you put me here and am are you going to take me back to my world?" Naruto asked

"You will be brought back in time, but the you in this world needs your help, or this world will be destroyed." she said and disappeared

"Wait I have more question!" Naruto said then woke up

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream end_

Naruto woke up with a start and saw it was morning. Sakura was in the bathroom taking a shower and a basket of the vitamin balls were already made. Naruto waited for Sakura to finish up so he take his own shower. Eventually they both finished and now were on the way to Naruto's training site.

"Hey Sakura could you tell me more about the me of this world?" Dryon asked

"Well he's a strong but he has a lot of quirks. He's a pervert, an idiot, but one of his good qualities is that he's loyal to his friends. He went on a training trip with Jiraiya to become stronger." Sakura said

"Who's this Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

"From what I heard from Naruto, he's a self proclaimed mega pervert, but he's very strong." Sakura said

"So I'm guessing that's where he get's his pervertedness from?" Dryon said

Sakura nodded. "I hate perverts." Dryon said

"That's something girls are supposed to say." Sakura said

"Well I had a very beautiful girlfriend. Guy's would sometimes try to peep on her and eventually I got sick of it." Dryon said

Sakura looked saddened after Naruto mentioned he had a girlfriend. "What's wrong?" Dryon asked

"It's just your so sweet and nice and everything a girl would want in a boyfriend. It makes me wish our Naruto was like you." Sakura said

"Trust me. If you met me before I was nothing like I am now. I turned out this way because I had close friends to help me along the way." Dryon said

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Naruto's training_

They just made it to Naruto's training ground and they found multiple Naruto's holding leaves into their hands.

"Naruto! We have to train so hurry up!" Dryon said

"Okay and I have a strategy this time!" Naruto said while giggling

"Lets see what you got."

**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

Five Naruto's popped into existence and Dryon was prepared for any attack. The problem was Naruto didn't attack. He preformed another jutsu.

**Sexy Jutsu!**

All six Naruto's transformed into naked girls with clouds covering their naughty places.

"Oh Dryon your so strong and handsome, kiss us!" they all said

Dryon just had an angry expression on his face and destroyed all the clones. He ran up to the real Naruto and punched him straight in the face. "You idiot this isn't a game! What she sees in you is beyond me but I'll accept it." Dryon said

That had gotten Naruto's attention fairly quickly. "Who is it?" Naruto asked

'_He's so gullible.' _Naruto thought. "I'll make you a deal. If you start working seriously and stop with the pranks, I'll tell you who she is."Dryon said "Now come at me."

They spent the entire day training and Naruto had improved greatly. "Okay tomorrow we'll work on the Rasengan thing." Dryon said

Naruto nodded then they both went home.

XXXXXXXXXX

**This took a long time. please review**


	13. Last lesson

******Chapter 13: Last lesson  
**

******Bold means attack/ author notes/ Demonic/ Draconic** voice

_Italics mean Flashback/time/ thought/ dream_

**I got to say I'm happy that so many people liked the last chapter. It means either I got lucky or I became a better writer. (probably the first one but I'm gonna try my hardest.) I'm honestly surprised that a lot of people couldn't figure out who it was in Naruto's dream. To Godstrike, you're right and wrong about the seven year timeskip(You'll figure it out later.) I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll probably not be able to update in a while. I'm in Vietnam and can't get a wi-fi connection. It's really hard to do it on your phone.**

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

Naruto had just woke up on Sakura's couch as usual. Today he had to help the other him's Rasengan attack. He did his classic routine with Sakura again and they were now on their way to Naruto's training ground. There were over a hundred Narutos and they were jumping for joy. All the clones disappeared only the real Naruto remained.

"What are you so happy about?" Dryon asked

"I just mastered cutting the leaves with only my wind chakra!" Naruto said excitedly

"That it? You really do have a long way to go... Okay from what I heard from Kakashi is this jutsu involves adding your wind chakra to your Rasengan right?" Dryon asked

Naruto nodded. "That's about all there is to it!"

"Then why are you having such a difficult time?" Dryon asked

"It's hard enough to form a regular Rasengan. I need one clone to from a regular Rasengan so adding wind chakra would be much harder." Naruto said

"_So he needs a clone to make a regular Rasengan and adding wind chakra would be even harder." _Dryon thought "Naruto I want you to make nine clones. Then I want you to form a Rasengan and have the remaining clones work with wind chakra.

Naruto nodded then summoned nine clones. Naruto was working with one of the clones to form a Rasengan, and Dryon was observing the clones use of wind chakra. The clones grabbed leaves from a tree and used their wind chakra to split them. "_So I guess __the wind chakra is really destructive. If he added it to the regular Rasengan it would be catastrophic."_Dryon thought

Naruto had just formed a Rasengan and was holding it in his hand. The clones had disappeared and Dryon got the information he needed. It was similar his Roaring Whirlpool but on a smaller scale. Dryon's whirlpool expanded around him and worked as an offensive and defense, but how the Rasenshuriken was a mystery. "Naruto, I want you to start adding wind chakra to the Rasengan." Dryon said

Naruto nodded and he began to add the chakra. The Rasengan began to glow a light white hue but exploded before it could become complete. Naruto was blasted to the ground. "You need more control with the wind chakra. Right now you're just pumping it in. I want you to form an octagon with a star shaped hole in the middle." Dryon saidactice

"What will that accomplish?" Naruto asked

"I'll help you with shape manipulation and control over the wind chakra. I want you to make five hundred clones and do the practice." Dryon explained

Naruto formed the clones and Dryon was watching Naruto form his clones. Naruto was starting to form the octagon. Dryon was checking up on the Narutos. They had formed the octogan and were starting on the star shaped hole. It was a very slow process but it worked. The Narutos were finished and poofed out of existence. Naruto was now able to form the shape and an incredible pace now thanks to what he learned from the clones.

"Excellent. You're making wonderful progress. Now try forming the Rasenshuriken again." Dryon instructed

Naruto nodded and formed a clone and tried to form the Rasenshuriken again. It was formed but it didn't last long.

"This is good. You can at least form it this time. Lets try it again but this time with 2 clones. I want you to keep doing this over again until I get back. I have to take care of something." Dryon said

Dryon used his sense of smell and found Hinata near by. Dryon went behind a tree and found Hinata there. "Honestly Hinata you've got to stop spying on the other me. It's not healthy. I'm also guessing that you haven't told him yet." Dryon stated

Hinata had a big blush on her face and shook her head no. She was standing in front of Naruto. It wasn't the Naruto that she was used to but a Naruto none the less. It was amazing that she wasn't fainting yet. "You can talk to me Hinata. You don't have to be so nervous around me. You know that right?" Dryon said sincerely

Hinata got an even bigger blush then fainted. Dryon shook his head in disappointment and carried her to back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In kohona_

Dryon was carrying Hinata to Sakura's apartment. He would have carried her to her house instead but he didn't know where it was. When he reached Sakura's apartment, Hinata had woken up. When she saw who was carrying her and where, she got the wrong idea.

"I'm not ready for this Naruto, but if it's with you..." Hinata even finish her sentence

Dryon realized what she ment and put her down. "It's not what you think! I didn't know where you lived so I was going to let you sleep in Sakura's apartment. That was it I swear!" Dryon said embarrassed

"Oh um... I'll go to my house now, bye!" Hinata said and ran to her clan complex with a very red face

Dryon went back to Naruto and saw him actually doing what he asked. The Rasenshuriken was coming along Nicely. Naruto was able to hold it longer than before and was still improving. "Naruto the sun's going down. I've seen you form the Rasenashuriken, now I want to see you use it!" Dryon said

Naruto nodded and formed two clones then started forming the Rasenshuriken. A small spinning ball with four sharp spinning edges had formed on Naruto's hand. The Rasenshuriken was giving off high vibrations to show how powerful it would be. Naruto ran and slammed it into a tree. The Rasenshuriken had grown and blew Naruto back. A giant dome of wind appeared and the spot where the tree was had turned into a giant crater. Dryon was correct. The Rasenshuriken was very destructive. "Okay Naruto let's call it a day. You look like you're about to collapse from exaustion. Get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow." Dryon said

Naruto nodded and was about to fall down when Kakashi stopped him. "Thanks for stopping." Dryon said

"I should be thanking you. You took over his training and I think you taught him more than just fighting. Naruto was always had surprising talent and you've brought some of it out him so thanks." Kakashi said then disappeared

Naruto walked back to Sakura's apartment again. He crashed down on Sakura's couch and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream_

Naruto was on the water like surface again with the little girl again.

"You've helped these people well as I have hoped." the girl said

"Thanks, now who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am from Fairy Tail's past." the girl said

"That doesn't answer my question but fine. When am I going back?" Naruto asked

"You will be brought back after you fulfill your purpose tomorrow night." the girl said

"How do you know I'll fulfill my purpose tomorrow?" Dryon asked

"I know because I have seen it. Our time is ending, good luck." the girl said then Naruto woke up

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream end_

Naruto woke up and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Sakura hadn't woken up yet so he freshened up first and made breakfast for them both. Today was his last day in this world so he decided not to tell anyone. Sakura had woken up to the smell of already made breakfast.

"Hey Dryon what's the occasion?" Sakura asked

"There's no occasion." Dryon lied

Sakura could sense something was off but she shrugged it off. She went to the bathroom to freshen up then they both ate breakfast. Dryon went to Naruto's training site and Sakura went to the market.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at the training place and was doing last minute training. Dryon had shown up a little later and was preparing to give Naruto his last lesson.

"So Dryon what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked

"We're going to have one last spar. Remember Naruto use every attack to it's fullest potential." Dryon reminded

"You seem pretty confident to be reminding me about one of your lessons." Naruto said

Dryon said nothing and got into a battle stance. Naruto summoned three clones and they charged. Dryon took them down easily and was waiting for Naruto's next attack. Naruto was using what he learned from the clones to prepare for his next attack. He came up with a plan and was going to execute it. Naruto formed ten clones and eight of them charged. Dryon was disappointed at Naruto and tried to take down all eight. He took down seven of them but the eighth wouldn't pop. That's when he realized he had been out smarted. Naruto had used the clones smoke when the clones were summoned. He hid himself and used the first attack to make him think the next attack would be like the first attack. The remaing two clones had formed a Rasengan and attacked him from behind. Since the clones were copies of Naruto they all had the exact same scent so it confused his sense of smell. Although Naruto wouldn't say it he took Dryon's advice to heart. Dryon was injured and impressed. Naruto had gotten much better in battle and was using everything to his advantage.

They spent the entire day fighting and were now both very exhausted. "Naruto let's end this in one final attack." Dryon said

Naruto nodded then formed two clones.

**Rasenshuriken!**

Naruto had used the last of his chakra and formed his strongest attack. Dryon was using one of his strongest attacks as well.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Devastation!**

Naruto charged in and the Rasenshurike clashed with the blinding light. When the light died down, both Naruto's were down. Dryon got back up and walked up to Naruto. "Congrats Naruto, you've exceeded my expectations. I guess my time in this world is up." Dryon said

"It was nice meeting you and everyone. Tell Sakura thanks and tell Hinata to not give up. She'll know what I mean." Dryon said and his entire body began to shimmer

"What do you mean your time is up? You can't just disappear now!" Naruto said crying

"Naruto I was sent here by someone who had saved my life. I was told to train you to your fullest extent and now that I've done that, I'm going to be brought back to my my world." Dryon explained sadly

Parts of Naruto's body began to disappear "Good luck Naruto. Train everyday so you don't get rusty and be more aware of your surroundings. You might be surprised at what you find." Dryon said and then he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review and I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can.**


	14. We meet again

****** Chapter 14: We meet again**

******Bold means attack/ author notes/ Demonic/ Draconic** voice

_Italics mean Flashback/time/ thought/ dream_

XXXXXXXXXX

_In front of Fairy Tail_

The worst thing had happened to the guild. Tenrou island had been destroyed and the most important members were gone. They sent out a search party but they couldn't find the island. Fairy Tail was going to lose its building unless someone could pay the fees. Heartfilia rails was about to be turned over to the government in a month and the world seemed bleak.

Naruto had appeared in front of the Fairy Tail building but didn't hear the loud, fun guild he grew to love. Something was wrong and he was getting to the bottom of it. Naruto walked into the guild and could see everyone's saddened expression. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Naruto said

Everyone turned to the door and they couldn't believe their eyes. Naruto was back.

"Naruto is that you?" Wakaba asked

"Of course it's me. What's with the sad looks?" Naruto asked

The entire guild had a pained expression. They didn't want to tell Naruto because it would harm him more than it did them.

"Naruto you should sit down." Macao said

Macao went on to explain what happened after his death and the destruction of Tenrou island. When he finished, Naruto had his his eyes with his hair to hide his pained expression.

"Macao ...has anyone taken the old man's position?" Naruto asked quietly

"I was going to but now that you're here, I think you would do a better job as master." Macao said

"I'll swore that I would protect this guild and I'm going to do it. Call the the magazines and tell them the Dark Chaos is back." Naruto said

Macao nodded and started calling the magazines. Meanwhile Naruto went to the Heartfilia building to get his company back.

Naruto used his money to pay the fees and had taken his position as master. Although he was the master ge was hardly at the guild anymore. He was doing interviews for the magazines or on S- Class jobs trying to bring the guild back to its former glory. Naruto had another reason for working so hard but he wouldn't tell anybody. One day when he was at the guild relaxing, a group of people walked in. They were from a newly formed guild called Twilight Ogre.

"You fairies have been here so long. Don't you know this is Ogre territory now?" The leader said

Twilight Ogre didn't know that Naruto was there and so he continued to insult the guild.

"You guy's are a bunch of nobodies now. How about you give us some money and we'll protect your little guild?" the leader said then smashed a chair

"You wouldn't want anything to happen would you?" he said

That was when Naruto cracked. He walked up to the Twilight Ogre members and kicked their asses. But he wasn't done. Naruto grabbed the Twilight members and pulled them back to their guild. He was going to have a small chat with its master.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Twilight Ogre_

Naruto threw all the Twilght Ogre members into the guilds building. He then walked up to it's members for his talk.

"I hope you'll pay for their injuries." Twilight's master said

"I'm warning you now. If you threaten my guild again I'll destroy this place myself." Naruto warned

Twilight Ogre's master actually chuckled at what Naruto said. "What can a small guild like yours do to a big guild like mine?"

"You want a war? Then I'll give you a war. I will tear this place to the ground." Naruto said

**Appcalypse Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto blasted the building and was being attacked at all sides by the Twilight Ogre members.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roaring Whirlpool!**

The Twilight Ogre members were injured and unable to fight. The building had been destroyed and only the master was standing. "You could have solved this peacefully but you didn't and this was the result. If you threaten my guild or any of it's members, I'll take you and all your members down to hell! You got that!" Naruto threatened

The Twilight Ogre's master could only nod because he was paralyzed with fear. Naruto walked out of the guild and went back to his. When he got back he took another challenging job and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

_4 years later_

Those last four years had been long and prosperous. Alzack and Bisca got married and now had a three year old daughter named Asuka. Romeo had joined the guild and Macao and Wakaba had started to grow beards. Everyone was grateful to Naruto but they were worried. Napruto was overworking himself and hardly ever sleep. The whole guild was worried about his health. They guild took him to Porlyusica for a check up.

"I told you guy's I'm not sick. You don't have to do this." Naruto said

"Yes we do Naruto. You've over worked yourself and everyone's worried about you." Alzack said

"Besides it can't hurt to just have a check up." Bisca said

"No hurt." said Asuka who was on Naruto's shoulders

Naruto couldn't turn away little Asuka. She was apart of the Fairy Tail, and he was her godfather. "Fine one check up but that's it." Naruto submitted

They took him inside Porlyusica's tree house and after a lot of trouble Porlyusica finally started on the check up. "You are stressed and over worked. If you don't stop your heart might give out." Porlyusica said

Naruto couldn't stop. He had to show the world that Fairy Tail was still strong and he had to bury the pain. Even if it meant he had to risk his life, he would do it for the guild. "Thanks Porlyusica. I'm going back to the guild now." Naruto said

Naruto was about to take on another job but the other members had stopped him. "Let me through." Naruto said

"We can't let that happen Naruto. We all heard from Alzack and Bisca, if you don't rest, you might die." Romeo said worriedly

"We've been relying on you too much Naruto. You were what kept this guild standing. Let us do our part for the guild." Macao said

Naruto looked at everyone "Does everyone feel that way?"

Everyone in the guild shook their heads yes. "Fine. How about I take one week off every month?" Naruto offered

Everyone agreed agreed with Naruto's offer. Naruto went back to his room in the guy's dormitory, Fairy Crater. Naruto could've went back to his mansion but he didn't want to be to far from the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Naruto's room_

Naruto was laying on his bed thinking. He missed everyone and that girl from his dream seemed to cross his thoughts from time to time. He would look her up in the guild's library later. He fell asleep after a while and the girl from his dream had returned.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream_

Naruto was standing on a water like surface with the same girl in front of him.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto." the girl said

"It's nice to see you as well. What did you call me here for anyway? I mean it's been four years since the last visit." Naruto said

"I wanted to thank you for doing such a good job as master. I also pulled you here to tell you that in three years time the friends that you've lost will be brought back." the girl said

"What do you mean brought back?" Naruto asked

"I mean they're alive just frozen in time." the girl said simply

Naruto was deep in thought and realized something. This girl said she was from Fairy Tail's past, that his friends were frozen in time, and when they would come back. She couldn't have known all that unless she did it all. "Who are you?" Naruto asked

"All in good time fourth." the girl said and disappeared

The dream was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream end_

Naruto had woken up and was replaying the dream inside his head. She had given him clues about who she was and the pieces had started to align. The first clue was that she said she was from Fairy Tail's past. The second was when she told him about his friends. And the last clue was that she called him fourth. If you put it all together she had to have been on Tenrou and a former master. The only female master of the guild was Mavis Vermillion. He had heard that Mavis was extremely powerful and that people who joined Fairy Tail never truely died. That would mean Mavis was a spirit who had been watching over Fairy Tail and it's members for a long time. "I finally figured who you are. It was nice meeting you as well first." Naruto said then went to sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXX

_3 years later_

Ever since that dream visit from Mavis Vermillion four years ago, Naruto had been waiting patiently and his wait was up. Naruto just got a dream message again and Mavis told him when the island would reapear. Naruto sent ships to look for the island and he was the one leading the expedition for Tenrou island. They had found it and Naruto told the guild members who came with him to search for the missing members. Naruto went first to find Erza. He had found her by the Tenrou tree unconscious. He ran to her unmoving body and carried her to the boats and continued searching for the others. They eventually found everyone and gave them medical attention. Along the way everyone woke up one by one. Natsu was the first.

"Ooh what happened?" Natsu asked rubbing his head

He then started laughing after seeing Jet and Droy. When his eyes reached Naruto, there was silence.

"N-Naruto is that you?" Natsu asked hoping it was

Naruto nodded and saw Natsu beggining to cry.

"Natsu remember what I told you a long time ago?" Naruto asked

"I told you to be the flame that would light the way for Fairy Tail. From what I heard you've been doing that even while I was away. I'm proud of you Natsu." Naruto said

Natsu had a cheeky grin and got off the bed. Natsu then began to fly around ship. Naruto flew to Lucy's room next. Lucy had already woken up. "Hey sis."

Lucy turned her head and was shocked to see Naruto there. She began to cry tears of happiness and hugged her older brother. "Naruto!"

"I'm here sis and I plan on staying." Naruto said comforting his sister

They used the time to catch up and Naruto told her about the ninja world. Lucy had told him that she might use that in a book one day then went to get some rest. Naruto went to Ren's room next. Naruto flew into her room quietly because she had fallen asleep. When Ren woke up and saw Naruto, she jumped intHeidi's arms and cried.

"I-I th-thought-t y-you h-had died w-when we saw th-the e-explos-sion."Ren stuttered

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you. I never ment to make you worried. At least I'm back now right?" Naruto said

"A-aye!"

That's a good girl. I promise when we get back we'll be spending a lot of time together. Now get some sleep okay?" Naruto said

Ren nodded then went to sleep. Naruto was going to visit the person who had missed him the most, Erza.

He flew to her room and found her trying to get out of bed but the doctors were stopping her.

"Hey, could you guys give me and her some privacy?"Naruto asked

The doctors obeyed his request and left the room.

"Hey Erza. It's nice seeing you again." Naruto said sweetly

"N-Naruto..." was all Erza could say because she started crying

"I'm back Erza, and I plan on staying." Naruto said hugging her

"How did you survive?" Erza asked

Naruto then went on to explaining about how he survived and that he ended in the ninja world.

"Did you find someone else?" Erza asked quietly

"Of course I didn't. I couldn't get over you Erza. I would rather die alone then end up with someone else." Naruto said

Erza had a touched look on her face but Naruto wasn't finished. "Erza... When I heard about what happened at Tenrou island, I was devastated. I thought I would never see you again and that put me in a depression, so I buried myself in my jobs and my company to forget the pain, but I couldn't. That was when I realized how much you meant to me." Naruto said

"What are you saying Naruto?" Erza asked

"What I'm trying to say is Erza Scarlet will you marry me?" Naruto proposed

Erza was in shock. She thought the man that she loved was gone and now he was back and asking the most important question anybody could ask. "Yes Naruto. I will marry you."

With those words spoken Naruto became the happiest man in the world. He spent the rest of the day in Erza's room even though he became sick from the motion sickness. They both agreed to tell everyone their engagement when they got back to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you guy's like this chapter and I'm going with the grand magic games ark but not before I do a couple of OVA's of my own.**


	15. The Grand Magic Games

******Chapter 15: The Grand Magic Games**

******Bold means attack/ author notes/ Demonic/ Draconic** voice

_Italics mean Flashback/time/ thought/ dream_

**I decided to just continue the story because I don't have an idea for an OVA. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

XXXXXXXXXX

_In the guild_

Naruto was sitting with Makarov. "You've done a great job as master Naruto. I could actually retire now."

"Thanks old man. You know I think it's about time Fairy Tail joins the grand magic games." Naruto said

Makarov had just learned about the games. It was a game that tested to see who was the strongest guild in Fiore. So far Naruto kept Fairy Tail out of the games because he knew the members would only get hurt in the games. The games were harsh and only the strongest could win. That was why Naruto kept Fairy Tail away from the games, But with the old members back, Fairy Tail could participate in the games.

Naruto went on the stage to announce his plan. "Okay everybody I think it's time we show Fiore who the strongest guild is. I'm going to sign up Fairy Tail to join The grand magic games. Anyone who would like to join the games step up." Naruto said

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Elfman, and Wendy stepped up. "Great we have our players. Since their is a limit of 6 players per team I'll divide the teams." Naruto said

XXXXXXXXXX

_Team form_

Guild: Fairy Tail

Master: Naruto Dryon

Participants: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Gray Fullbuster

XXXXXXXXXX

_Team form 2_

Guild: Fairy Tail

Master: Naruto Dryon

Participants: Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the guild_

Naruto had just finished signing the forms and sent them. "Okay guys the game starts in three months, so I want you guys to train. Everyone has gotten stronger during the seven years so you guys have to train even harder." Naruto said

Everyone went on their way and the harsh training began.

XXXXXXXXXX

_3 months later_

Naruto was leading the guild to the game's coliseum. Along the way the guild was rushed by reporters.

"Naruto Dryon, this is the first Fairy Tail has ever joined the games. How do think your guild will do?" asked a reporter

"I think my guild will be the winner in this years game." Naruto replied

"What do you think of the competition?"

"The mages in the games may be strong, but so are we. We'll win the games and show Fiore who the strongest guild is." Naruto replied

"How do you feel about your wife entering the games?"

"I know she'll do great in the games, but I am worried."

After the questions were answered Fairy Tail walked into the arena. Everybody from the guild was at the stands cheering on their members. Only seven teams could make it into the games and all the guilds in Fiore had entered. They made all the teams go through the maze and the teams who would be participating in the games gad been chosen.

"People, we have our teams! The first Sabertooth. The second Mermaid Heel, the third Quarto Cerberus, The fourth Raven Tail, the fifth Blue Pegasus, the sixth, Lamia Scale, the seventh Fairy Tail B, and finally eighth Fairy Tail A!" shouted the announcer

The teams have been just announced and both Fairy Tail teams made it into the games. The teams were given a week to prepare for the games. Naruto had used his money to rent an entire 5 star hotel for Fairy Tail with the help of some sponsors.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Natsu, Naruto, Lucy, Ren, and Happy_

Natsu had run out to explore with Happy, so Naruto and Ren decided to make sure they didn't cause trouble. Along the way they met Sabertooths Dragon slayers.

"You two are Natsu Dragneel, and Naruto Dryon aren't you?" Sting and Rouge asked

"What about it?" Naruto asked darkly

"Acnologia... You two are the Dragon Slayers who couldn't kill a dragon. What's the point in being a dragon alayer if you can't kill a dragon?" Sting asked

"You should probably call us true Dragon Slayers. After all we could probably defeat Acnologia." Sting said

"You only say that because you haven't seen Acnologia." Lucy said

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not." Rogue said

"The difference between us and you are-" Sting was interrupted

"Let me explain." said Lector

"You see you two are first generation Dragon Slayers. You got your magic by training with dragons. Second generation dragonslayers are people who've been implanted with dragon lacrima like Cobra and Laxus. Third generation dragon slayers like Sting and Rogue, who've been trained by dragons and have been implanted with dragon lacrima. They are the ultimate Dragon Slayers."

"Did you two lose your dragons on X777 too?" Natsu asked

"Well not exactly." said Sting

"Let's tell him." Rogue said

"We killed the dragon that taught us Dragon slaying magic. In order to become true Dragon Slayers." they both said

"They killed dragons?" Lucy asked fearfully

"You killed your parents?" Natsu asked enraged

"If the final round is a fight, we'll show you what a true Dragon Slayer is." Sting said and they walked away.

Naruto told them to go to the hospital and that they would settle it later.

XXXXXXXXX

_After todays peliminary_

Wendy was walking with Carle when Carle suddenly got a vision.

"What's wrong Carle?" Wendy asked

Carle's vision only showed destruction. The colliseum was destroyed, Natsu was holding onto a crying Lucy,their was a white knight, a giant magical array, Lucy was singing, and someone had either died or lost consiousness. Wendy was worried about her friend and they were both attacked. The attacker was a a small . The attacker ran after seeing the rune knights. Wendy and Carle were taken to the medic center. A little later Lisanna and Happy went to find them. They only found Wendy's bag and then went to report it. The Rune knights told them where Wendy and Carle was. They were both unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the hotel_

Naruto was in bed thinking about today. Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers killed their parents all to prove that they were Dragon Slayers. Wendy had told him that she was going for a walk with Carle and they weren't back yet.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Erza asked her husband

"It's Sabertooth. Their Dragon Slayers killed their parent dragon just to prove they were true Dragon Slayers. And I'm worried about Wendy and Carle. Ren looks up to Carle, and Wendy is just a little girl. If something happens to them, it'll be my fault. I guess I'm sounding pretty paranoid right now aren't I?" Naruto said

"I don't think so. I think you sound like a father who's worried about his family and think... o-one d-day we-we'll ha-have a family of our own." Erza said nervously

"Yeah I guess we will. Come on, we need to sleep." Naruto said softly

XXXXXXXXXX

_The second preliminary_

Today was the day the second preliminary had begun. Even though Fairy Tail was in last place Naruto was confident Fairy Tail could win. The entire guild had showed up to cheer for its members. Even Mavis showed up to cheer for the guild.

"Ladies and gentlemen the first round in the game is about to begin. The first game is a combination between tag and hide and seek. Teams pick your players and then we'll start the games." the pumpkin anouncer said

At the end of the game both Fairy Tail teams were in last place and Mavis was disapointed. Naruto still had faith. After the game they heard from Lisanna about Wendy and Carle. They rushed over there imediately. When Naruto saw this, he blamed himself and swore to find the person who did it.

"She's suffering from severe magic lost. She should be better after she rests." said Porlyusica

"Wendy, are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Naruto..." Wendy stirred

"Wendy can you remember anything?" Naruto asked

"I can't remember clearly but I sorta remember a small black creature. I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to participate in the games." Wendy said tearfully

"It's okay Wendy. I care more about you and the guild than some stupid competition. Now you heard Porlyusica. Get some rest." Naruto ordered

"Cana I hope you'll be able to replace Wendy in the games." Naruto asked

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

The real games had begun with both Fairy Tail teams in last place. Fairy Tail B was ahead by one point.

"Ladies and gentlemen the real games are about to start. The first game is about to begin. This game is a battle. The first battle is between Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia VS Raven Tail's Flare Corona." the pumkin announced

Lucy and Flare were in the center of the coliseum waiting for the battle to start.

"Lucy show them the result of our training!" Natsu shouted

"Even if we win we'll be tied." Erza said

"Leave it to me. I'll definitely win." Lucy told them

Mavis had a concentrated look on her face. "What is it first?" Makarov asked

"What do you think the aim of this Raven Tail guild is?" Mavis asked

"Well they're obviously trying to embaress us. Those guys piss me off!" said Makarov

"I'd be fine if it was something as small as that but..."

"You two may proceed." said the pumkin announcer

The battle had begun.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

Taurus had been summoned with his battle axe and attacked Flare. Lucy had summoned Scorpio next.

**Sand Buster!**

Scorpio had shot his sand and Flare managed to stop the sand with her hair. "Taurus! Scorpio's sand!" Lucy shouted

"Moo-k"

**Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!**

Scorpio's sand began to spin around Taurus's axe and was becoming a twister. Flare was thrown into the air and she still attacked.

"Blondie!" Flare shouted in anger

**Hair Shower Wolf Fang!**

Her hair shaped into a giant wolf and it charged Lucy.

"Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

"Ebi. If it's a haircut, leave it to me."

The hair wolf was cutted down. "My hair! Damn you Blondie!" Flare said and wrapped her hair around Lucy's legs

"My red hair can move anyway I wish. Eat this!" she said and slammed Lucy into the ground

"If that's the case, my Fleuve D'etoils can move any way I wish!" Lucy shouted then used the whip Virgo had given her, and used it to tangle Flare.

They had both flipped each other and they were both now on the floor. Lucy had tried to get up but one of her boots were destroyed. Flare had started losing control after she saw how damaged her hair was. She used her hair and made it stretch to over where little Asuka was.

"Asuka!" Lucy shouted

Flare had used that moment of surprise to tangle then threw Lucy to the ground repeatedly. If Lucy had tried to fight again Asuka would be hurt so she endured the pain to protect Asuka. Naruto had saw Lucy looking at Asuka but he wasn't the only one. Natsu had seen it and destroyed the hair.

"Go Lucy! Now's your chance!"Natsu shouted

Lucy nodded and summoned Gemini. Gemini attacked Flare and she let Lucy go.

"Gemini we're going to use 'that'."Lucy said

"But we haven't practiced enough. We don't know if it'll work this time." Gemini said

"We have to try. Just transform into me." Lucy ordered

"Understood!" Gemini said and transformed

Gemini had transformed into Lucy but in only a bath towel. "Why are you dressed like that?" Lucy asked embarrassed

"We can't help it. This was what you wore the last time you summoned us." Gemi and Mini said in synchronization

"Measure the heavens, open them wide, the stars of heaven overflowing with light, make thyselves known to me. O tetra biblos... for I hold domination over the stars, complete thy aspect. Release thy malevolent gate. 88 stars of the heavens... **SHINE.**

**Urano Metria!**

Lucy's attack had been stopped by an outside source, and Lucy had run out of magic power.

"Ooh Lucy is down! The winner of this match is Flare from Raven Tail!" the announcer said but Flare didn't stop

The crowd had laughed at Lucy's expense and Flare had started to strangle Lucy's body with her hair. Naruto had enough. He could live with defeat but they were now taking things to far. Naruto jumped down and ran at blinding speeds. He slashed Flare's hair away from Lucy in a blink of an eye.

"I could live with the defeat. But you've taken things too far. I came down here not as Fairy Tail's master but Lucy's brother instead. If you try to do this again I'll **destroy you!" **And just to prove his point he unleashed a dragon's roar and silenced the audience.

He then picked up Lucy's unconscious body and took her to the medics. The matches had contiued with Fairy Tail still in last place. That night Naruto stayed in his sister's medical room and heard a bunch of guy's breaking into Wendy's room.

He heard them talking about kidnapping Lucy but they must have confused Wendy with Lucy instead. He took them down easily and tied up. He contacted the rune knights and they told him they would investigate. Naruto spent the rest of the night guarding Lucy's and Wendy's room by himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Day 2 of the magic games_

Wendy was resting and Carle was playing the vision over again in her head. Porlyusica was watching over Wendy and Carle. Lucy had woken up and checked out of the room. She and Naruto went back to everyone and Naruto explained what happened at night. Something was up with the grand magic games. That much they were sure of. The guild got prepared for the second game and were now waiting at the coliseum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second day of the tournament. Today's game is called Chariot. The players will have to race their way to the finish lines without falling off the chariots. Like last time, we'll be picking the players randomly." The announcer said

The players had already been chosen and Natsu used his flying skills to make it up front. Gajeel and Sting were suffering motion sickness and were in last place. Although Natsu was in the lead the other teams tried to pull him back. Kurohebi was trying to hit Natsu down but Natsu wouldn't give in.

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Natsu was fighting smart. He was using long range attacks only and the fire dragon's roar burned the Chariot. Kurohebi had to jump off that Chariot and onto another chariot. He had landed on Ichiya's chariot and so they began fighting and Natsu was flying ahead.

"Well this is a surprise. Fairy Tail A is in the league. Isn't it cheating that we said no Aera magic and yet he's flying?" the announcer said

"It's not cheating because he's not using Aera magic." Naruto said walking into the announcers booth

"Could you please explain?" said the announcer

"Natsu isn't using any type of wind magic. He's using a technique that I taught him in order to fly. Funny thing is only specific types of Dragon Slayers can use this technique. It's the only technique to counter against the motion sickness that all strong Dragon Slayers have. You see dragon slayers can turn any part of their body into a dragons. Natsu just changed his lungs and filled them with fire. That would be how he's floating. How he's moving in high speeds is his legs. He turned them into thruster which make him fly at high speeds." Naruto explained

"Cool!" Jason shouted

"You heard it here ladies and gentlemen Natsu has a tremendous advantage in this race thanks to the teachings of Fairy Tail's master, Naruto Dryon. Fairy Tail might just reclaim its title as number one guild by the end of the games." said the announcer

The game was over and the results were in.

1st place: Natsu/ Fairy Tail A: 10pt

2nd place: Bacchus/ Quarto Cerberus: 20pt

3rd place: Kurohebi/ Raven Tail: 24pt

4th place: Risely/ Mermaid Heel: 7pt

5th place: Yuka/ Lamia Scale: 9pt

6th place: Ichiya/ Blue Pegasus: 16pt

7th place: Gajeel/ Fairy Tail B: 2

8th place: Sting/ Sabertooth: 20pt

XXXXXXXXXX

_After the race_

Natsu was meeting up with the guild with Naruto but they were stopped by Sting and Rogue. "What do you guys want?" Naruto asked

"We're here to ask you a question. Why did you join the games? The Fairy Tail we knew wouldn't even be able to make it this far. The Fairy Tail that we knew would do things at their own pace and wouldn't care what other people thought. So why join the games?" Sting asked

"We're doing this for our comrades. They've waited seven long years for our return. No matter how long or painful... they waited. We're not doing this for the fame or money we're doing this for our comrades!" Natsu shouted

"That was very well said Natsu." Narito said then they both walked away leaving Sting and Rogue alone.

"You're doing this for your comrades? That's just trash." Sting commented then walked away with Rogue

XXXXXXXXXX

_2nd day battle_

The games continued with the Kurohebi gaining 10 points for raven tail. Raven tail is now at 34pts. Lamina Scale had lost its battle and remained at 9pts. Fairy Tail A was going to battle against Quarto Cerberus. Bacchus had been chosen to represent and Fairy Tail A had to send out Gray. The battle didn't last long. Bacchus had kept on breaking Gray's ice. Quarto Cerberus is now at 30pts. Fairy Tail A remained at 10pts. Wendy had completely healed and was now back in the game.

"Gray are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked

"You bet I will. I just need to rest." Gray said

Ever since what happened to his members, Naruto wasn't taking any chances. He told Laxus's old team to guard the medical rooms. After they visited they went back to the games.

XXXXXXXXXX

_back at the coliseum_

Naruto and his guild were back at the coliseum, watching the remaining battles. Naruto and Makarov had a hypothesis about who was going after their members. Someone had also requested Lucy's capture but the henchmen were confused and captured Wendy and Carle instead. After Naruto captured them, and turned them in to the rune knights, he didn't get a report from them. Someone had infiltrated the council or the rune knights and they were targeting Fairy Tail. The question was why.

The guild watched the games waiting for Fairy Tail B to finish their battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next battle is between two of the most beautiful women in Fiore. Will it be the magnificent Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail B, or the new sensation Jenny Realight. This truly is a battle of the beauties!" the announcer shouted

The entire thing wasn't even a battle. It was more like a photo shoot. Things really started getting interesting when they made a bet. "As expected, you're quite formidable Mira." Jenny acknowledged

"Same to you. Its been a long time hasn't it Jenny?"

"I didn't think you would go for a swimsuit contest like this." said Jenny

"Yeah... I don't like slugfests so it would be better to get a result peacefully right?" Mirajane said

The battle had continued with both of then using transformation magic to change the swimsuits.

"Mira how about a bet one last transformation. How about the loser appears nude in the weekly sorcerer's magazine?" Jenny said thinking she would win

"Sure thing." Mirajane replied

The guild had look at Mira as if she had just lost her mind. Jenny had transformed and was wearing armor.

I'm sorry Mira but it looks like I've-" Jenny was interrupted with Mira's transformation

**Satan Soul!**

Mirajane had turned demonic and attacked Jenny. Jenny's armor was just for show so it didn't last long after the attack. Mirajane had won and Jenny was going to have to pose nude in the magazine.

"It turned from a swimsuit contest into a one sided battle. The winner of this battle is Mirajane Strauss. Fairy Tail B will be rewarded with 10 points bringing their score to 12." the announcer shouted

Mirajame had transformed back to normal and was going to meet with the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the hotel_

Naruto held a party for the victory both Fairy Tail teams. Fairy Tail was still going wild. Everyone was eating, drinking or just having fun. They were having a good time until the the an announcement was made. "Ladies and Gentlemen the king of Fiore has come to make an announcement." the announcer said

"I hope everyone has been enjoying the games and I wanted to make this years game different. This year I'm adding a bonus tournament in the games. But it isn't for the participants. It's a battle between the masters of the guilds! The seven guild masters will be fighting for their guilds. The winning masters will earn 20 points for their team. There will be a fight at the beginning of every game. I wish the masters luck." the king said then the speakers turned off

They really were trying to get rid of Fairy Tail. Since Fairy Tail had two teams that would mean Naruto had to fight twice every competition. There was an up side to it though. If Naruto fought and won both of his fights, Fairy Tail could win the games.

"Those rotten bastards! They purposely did this to try and take Naruto out!" Natsu shouted

Naruto couldn't refuse this tournament. If he did his guild would most likely be disqualified from the games. Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when someone had approached him.

The girl was a competitor from Sabertooth's guild. "Excuse me but could I please talk to Lucy Heartfilia." she asked

"What do you want with Lucy?" Naruto asked

"I need to make a request that only she could do." she said

Naruto was curious about what she needed to ask Lucy but he allowed it. He led Lucy and her into a room with himself and Natsu in case she tried something.

"So what did you need me for?" Lucy asked

"I want you to take these. The moment I saw you I knew these would be better with you." she said and pulled out two of the zodiac keys

"I planned to give these to you after the games but I'm no longer part of the games." she said

"What do you mean?"

Since I lost my battle I was exiled and forced to strip down and erase my guild stamp. Despie all I went through to get into that guild, I don't have a place to go anymore." she said crying

After Natsu heard this, he was enraged. Naruto didn't even need to check her memories to tell that she was telling the truth. Lucy looked at Yukino sadly and gave her answer. "I'm sorry, but I can't. The fact that you would give up your keys to me means you care about them dearly. Besides as a stellar mage you should know the bonds can't be breaken easily. And if the twelve zodiacs are meant to come together, they will."

"And your wrong. You do have a place to go. You could join our guild. If that's what you want." Naruto offered

Yukino had a disbelieved look on her face. During the battle she bet her life and now worked for Mermaid Heel.

"I can't I bet my life and lost I have to work for Mermaid Heel." she said sadly

"I'm sure I can work something out later. Remember our offer still stands." Naruto said

She was being offered a place to to all home. And most people would've taken the keys without a second thought but Lucy turned them away. "_Is this how Fairy Tail is?" _she asked herself

She accepted what Lucy had said and walked out of the building. She left the hotel thinking about Naruto's offer. Natsu went with her and apologized. He had thought all Sabertooth mages only cared about themselves. After that he went to unleash his anger at the despicable guild. He walked to Sabertooth's quarters and attacked. Unknown to him he was being followed by Happy and Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Sabertoot's hotel_

"Where is he? Where's your master?" Natsu shouted

Natsu had woken up the entire Sabertooth guild and beating up it's members. Sting and Rogue had woken up shocked to see Natsu gad broken into their hotel.

"Is there something you want with me brat?" Sabertooth's master asked

"You kicked her out over one loss? I'm all fired up. If I beat you that means you quit the guild too then!" Natsu said in anger

Sabertooth was in shock. Natsu had come to fight there master. They all thought Natsu was insane.

"That's suicide." Lector said

"Fro thinks so too." Fro commented

"Are you serious brat?" the master asked emitting superiority

"People who take their friends for granted... That's unforgivable!" Natsu shouted in righteous anger

_"Is he talking about Yukino?"_ Rogue asked nobody

_"That has nothing to do with him! Would people normally come barging over that?" _Sting asked

"I don't know what you're talking about but... You're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?" the Sabertooth's master said

"You say you don't know what I'm talking about?" Natsu asked angrily

"Dobengal... be a reasonable opponent for him." the master ordered

"Are you running away?" Natsu asked

"It's a hundred years to early for a common guild soilder like you to be challenging me brat. If you want to fight those on top show me you're qualified to." He said

"Fight me!" Natsu said enraged

"I won't let you get near master!" Dobengal said

"Get... Out... Of... My way! I have no use for you!" Natsu shouted and beat Dobengal easily

"That kind of strength would put him in the top ten of our guild!" Lector said

Sting was about to step in when his master stopped him. "Stay back. We don't have any brats like that here... amusing." he said then fought Natsu.

Natsu punched but was blocked. The master was surprised at how little strength Natsu was using the was punched in the stomach. Sabertooth's master had been pushed back but he was uninjured.

**Lightning- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

The building was covered in smoke and one of the walls were smoke had cleared to reveal Naruto and a woman. "Minerva you... Who told you to-" the master was interrupted

"There is such a thing called 'maintaining appearances'. If our master were to eliminate one of the games particament in games... Ot would be bad for both sides right? If you allow us to save a little face, I'll return this kitten to you unharmed." Minerva said and caressed Happy

"Fine." Natsu said

Minerva let Happy go and he ran to Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu they caught Happy when I wasn't looking." Naruto apologized

"It's okay. Let's get back." Natsu said and the tree of them walked back to the hotel but not before giving Sabertooth a couple of last words.

"We won't lose to the likes of you, and you won't surpass us. If you are a guild, then take care of your friends and members. That's all I have to say." Natsu said then they left Sabertooths to its thoughts

_"Friends... Bonds like that don't exist in our guild." _Rogue thought

"_To think, you were this strong... Natsu Dragneel."_ Sting thought

XXXXXXXXXX

_The third day of the games_

Naruto was standing in the coliseum with the other masters. The king was going to announce which masters were going to fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen the first round of the Masters Battle tournament will begin! The first battle will be between Fairy Tail's master, Naruto Dryon and Sabertooth's master Jiemma! Naruto Dryon is known to be the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer and powerful ice mage. Jiemma hasn't battled in years but he didn't get to be Sabertooth's master for nothing. Jiemma is only know for his enhanced abilities. This battle will be told for ages. Masters prepare for battle."

The other masters left the arena leaving Naruto and Jiemma. "It's too early for you to be challenging me boy. You may be a master but you're guild only made it this far by luck." Jiemma said

"We got this far by working hard and preparing for this. I'm going to show you how strong my guild is. Now I think it's about time for you to retire." Naruto said then the fight started

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto roared and his attack made contact. Jiemma had taken the roar head on and was undamaged. Jiemma was strong. Most people would have been knocked out or injured but Jiemma was barely scratched. '_So long range attacks won't work.'_ Naruto thought

**Apocalypse Dragon's Great Destruction!**

Naruto was covered in a destructive white hue and fought Jiemma in close combat. Naruto did an uppercut but it was blocked. Naruto's great destruction was doing damage to Jiemma and he noticed. He punched Naruto and even though he hurt his fist he was able to push Naruto back.

"You are too weak brat. If this as strong as you can go then your guild really is weak." Jiemma said

Jiemma was a tough opponent. Naruto had something in reserve though, but he never practiced it enough. He would only use it if he really needed it because from how it worked the first time, it proved to be very destructive. He had to win not just for his guild but for his pride as well.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Diamon Claws!**

Naruto's fingers shifted to a point and then he striked. Naruto had charged and the great destruction had worn off. Naruto tried to push Jiemma down and attack but he was stopped. Jiemma had grabbed Naruto and repeatedly punched and smacked Naruto into the ground. Naruto was on the verge of unconsciousness and was about to give up. He used the last of his strength to look around and saw his guild. He saw them shouting and telling him it he did enough and that he could stop. When he looked at his guild all he saw was their pain and he didn't want to see it anymore. When he looked over to Erza, he saw her tears. He didn't like it when Erza was in pain. His anger shot up and so did his power.

Naruto was surrounded in a blue aura. It was like the day when he killed Jellal. His skin grew a couple of scales and his pupils shaped into slits. Naruto had activated Dragon Force. He grabbed Jiemma's hand and through him against the wall.

Naruto was fighting in anger and the audience saw it as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that Naruto Dryon had awakened the Dragon Force. He is not holding anything back against Jiemma. The Dragon Force is the legendary proof of a fully fledged Dragon Slayer. Naruto seems to be fighting with a vengeance. Lets just hope Naruto is in control." the announcer said

After the audience heard that, they went to the edge of their seats. They were now seeing a Dragon Slayer at his most powerful state. Sting and Rogue were watching intently. It's not everyday a Dragon Slayer uses the Dragon Force and Naruto's Dragon Force was not ordinary. They weren't the only one's watching Naruto though. The other six guilds were watching. Sabertooth was surprised at how one sided the battle seemed after Naruto activated Dragon Force. Their master was losing. Naruto was truly a force to be feared.

Naruto was beating Jiemma to a pulp but he wasn't down yet. He pushed Naruto off and went on the offensive. He punched Naruto but when he did his hand made a cracking sound. Jiemma's hard hand had been cracked. Naruto was uninjured and looked even more angry. He had to finish this battle now.

**Ice Make: Rasengan!**

Naruto had formed a ball of pure swirling ice magic. It had four sharp edges pointing upward and was glowing with power. If this attack hits, Naruto would win. He ran at high speeds and on a blink of an eye he rammed it into Jiemma. A giant burst of wind and snow blasted all around the field. The entire arena was covered in snow and mist.

"It appears that the technique Naruto used has made a giant mist. We'll have to wait and see what happened after the most clears." The announcer said

Every person was on the edge of their seats. Everyone was waiting for the mist to clear up and see if Naruto had won or if the battle would still continue. The mist had finally cleared and the victor had been decided. Jiemma was down, out and blue. The Rasengan had given him hypothermia.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner has been decided! Naruto of Fairy Tail has just beaten Fiemma of Sabertooth! Fairy Tail has just beaten the strongest guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail is back on its way to greatness."

Naruto was exhausted and he still had to fight one more time. Naruto walked back to the guild and nearly collapsed. Erza had pulled him up like she did seven years ago and took him to the medical room.

"So Erza, how'd I do?" Naruto asked

"You did great now let Wendy heal you or you won't be able to fight in the next battle." Erza told her husband and put him on the medical bed.

Naruto had a visitor. It was his old teacher Ur. "Ur what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you since you went back up North after the wedding." Naruto said

"I came to see my pupils and the games. You did great in during that battle. I just hope you can continue on to the next one." Ur said

"You should probably visit Gray and Lyon. They'll be surprised to see you here."

"Yeah I'm going. I'll let you and your wife have some privacy." Ur said and left the room

Erza and Naruto both blushed at what Ur had said. They've only been married a year. They weren't ready for kids. "Wendy should be here any moment. Get some rest." Erza said and was about to leave but Naruto stopped her

"Erza... I've been thinking." Naruto said

"About what?"

"About our family. I think I'm ready to become a father. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to. I just wanted for you to know and to hear what you think." Naruto said

"I-I think it's to early for us to become parents. I do look forward to having a family. Just not now during the games. Maybe we could try and start our family after the games are over." Erza said nervously

Naruto nodded and rested with a content look on her face. Erza walked out of the room with a huge blush on her face. When she opened the door, she found most of the guild members at the door trying to look casual. Needless to say Erza didn't buy it. After a lot of scolding she went to the hotel. The other members went to congratulate Naruto on his victory. Wendy had healed him to her fullest extent and Naruto only needed rest now.

"_A family." _Naruto thought fondly and went to sleep


	16. The 3rd day and a challenge

******Chapter 16: The 3rd day and a challenge  
**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Demonic/Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_**  
**

**Some of you are wondering about how Naruto didn't get kicked out of the guild when he vaporized that councilmen. Well the council men attacked first and it was all in self defense. Also about why Naruto is thinking about Sabertooth's dragon slayers killing their dragon. He was thinking how they actually could do it. They were only children and killed dragons. Look at it this way, If there was a seven year time gap then at the start of the fairy tail series they would be about Wendy's age. So they didn't get a lot of training but still managed to kill their dragon anyway.**_  
_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was staying bed with his injuries nearly healed thanks to Wendy and like usual Ren was asleep on his head. He wanted to watch the matches, but he knew Erza would kill him. He waited for his match to start and was now bored out of his mind. His match had just been announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next match has just been announced! After the grueling defeat of Goldmine from Quarto Cerberus, Raven Tail has gained 20 points which puts them in the lead with 54pts. It seems that that Iwan Dreyar will be advancing in the masters tournament. The next battle between Fairy Tail's master, Naruto Dryon and Blue Pegasus's master Bob. If Naruto can still continue please come down into the arena."

Naruto was getting out of bed and walking to the arena preparing for a battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the arena_

Naruto walked down to the arena. Bob was there waiting for him with a flirtatious smile. "My you've gotten more handsome than the last time I saw you."

Naruto stayed silent and waited for the battle to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that Fairy Tail's master Naruto Dryon has made a full recovery but will he be able to continue? Let's see. Are you both ready to continue?"

"I'm ready. Ren fly to somewhere safe." Naruto ordered

"Aye!" she said and flew away

Bob had did something Naruto didn't expect. He surendered. "I will not fight."

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that Blue Pegasus's master Bob has refused to fight. The winner of this battle is Naruto Dryon. gaining Fairy Tail B 20 points making it's score to 32pts."

"Bob, your guild needed the points so wh-" Naruto didn't even get to finish

"There's always next year. And Fairy Tail needs to get back the respect that it lost those seven years ago, and besides I could never harm such a handsome young man." Bob said and phased through the wall

_"Maybe Blue Pegasus isn't so bad."_ Naruto thought then looked at the Blue Pegasus members. Ichiya had given him a nod and striked a pose, Hibiki had given him a smile and started flirting with Cana, Ren had looked away like he didn't care, Eve had given him a wave, and Jenny blew him a kiss.

Naruto walked back to his guild and they all watched the rest of the games.

"Ladies and gentlemen the last of today's master tournament is between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Will both masters come to the arena?" Both guild masters walked to the arena and prepared for battle

There were no words spoken. Just deathly silence and when the battle began Lamia Scale's master was taken down in an instant. It was unbelievable Mermaid Heel's master had took down Ooba like she was nothing. The entire arena was filled with silence as Mermaid Heel's master walked out of the arena.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked

"You just saw our guild master in action." said a cloaked woman from Mermaid Heel. She wasn't alone though, Kagura was with her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." she said pulling the cloak off

It was Millianna. "Remember me now?"

"Millianna I thought you were still traveling around with Sho and Wally. When did you join Mermaid Heel?" Naruto asked

"I joined a couple of years ago. Sho and Wally are probably still traveling around Fiore. But I'm not here the only one here wanting to talk to you Naruto, Kagura wants to talk to you as well." Millianna said

"You are Naruto Dryon correct?"

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked confused

"You took away my chance. I was supposed to be the one who took him down, but you killed him before I got my chance. He took away everything from me and since he's dead I'll have to take my wrath out on you." Kagura said with a hard face

"Who do you mean?" Naruto asked seriously

"You killed Jellal Fernandes and took away my revenge, and for that you will be the one who will take my wrath."

"If you want me to fight you, you must do something for me." Naruto dealed

"What do you want?"

"I want you to release Yukino Agura from her bet. Then I'll fight you anywhere and any time you want." Naruto said

"I'll release Yukino from her wager and in turn, I want to fight in the arena now." Kagura said then went to the announcers booth.

She had demanded a bonus fight. "Ladies and gentlemen it seems that we have a challenge! Mermaid Heel's guild ace, Kagura Mikazuchi has demanded a challenge against Fairy Tail's master, Naruto Dryon. We'll need to ask the king for this sort of challenge... Okay the king has allowed the fight to commence. Will both Kagura Mikazuchi and Naruto Dryon go to the field please?"

Naruto had seen how Kagura had taken down Yukino. She was a close combat mage using only her sword. She was just like Erza, and if the rumors were true that she was as strong or even stronger than Erza, Naruto was going to get a hell of a battle.

"I am saying sorry now. I had to kill him. He was becoming a mad man who was endangering peoples lives." Naruto apologized

"Let the fight commence!"

Kagura didn't wait for an attack like she did with Yukino, she charged at Naruto and hit him with her sword. Naruto blocked instinctively but could still feel the power in the sword. The sword wasn't even taken out of the sheath. "You are strong. Not many people could take that attack head on."

"I couldn't become a master if I wasn't strong."

Naruto had frozen her sword and prepared for Kagura's next attack.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Diamond** **Claw!**

Naruto's fingers shifted into a point and became diamond hard. Naruto took another precaution encase it wasn't strong enough.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Destruction Claws!**

Naruto's arms were surrounded in a destructive hue and were cackling with electricity. Naruto charged and striked at Kagura. She had used his arms to break the ice and attacked him again. Naruto used his arms as guards and protected himself from her attack. He wasn't going to get anywhere if this continued.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!**

Naruto roared and his attack was stopped. Kagura had swiped his attack with her sword down the middle. She really was a terrifying opponent. She wouldn't be able to be beat with long range attacks going and close combat with her would be suicide. Naruto was wondering if he could actually win this fight. Then he had an idea.

_"If I can take away her sword I might have a chance."_

Taking away Kagura's sword was easier said than done. It was her only weapon and the only weapon she needed, She would be protecting that sword at all cost.

**Ice make: Floor!**

Naruto froze the floor, hoping for an advantage. He wasn't going to get one. Kagura seemed to be unaffected by the field change and attacked head on. For some reason she never unsheathed her sword. Something was up with that sword and Naruto was going to find out what. Naruto attacked head on and was in a lock with Kagura. Naruto had taken this chance to look into her mind. He saw her family gone and that she was alone and the one responsible was non other Jellal Fernades. She swore to get revenge but now that he was gone, she took her anger out on him.

She had hit Naruto to get out of her head before he could see how she got her sword. Naruto wasn't going to find out about her sword, so he decided to test out a new technique he'd been working on.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Desolation!**

Naruto punched the ground and the ground had cracked all around. Then a huge burst of power threw all the rock up in the air and Naruto infused his magic with the rocks and targeted it at her. Kagura blocked every stone with her sword without breaking a sweat.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Great Destruction! **

Naruto was surrounded in a destructive white hue and prepared for battle. The battle was going on but there had seemed to be no end. They were both great fighters but the problem was Naruto didn't have a purpose to fight. Kagura was fighting to fill the vengeance she felt in her heart that Jellal had created. Arcadios had saw this and decided to make it more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the King's view top_

The king was watching from his royal seat getting bored. The king had always enjoyed a good fight but this one started to lose its impact. Arcadios saw this and used it to his advantage.

"My liege is this battle boring you?"

"Yes this is boring, It needs more excitement."

"Then my liege, how about we raise the stakes." Arcadios said then explained his plan

"This will make the battle more interesting. I'll allow it."

Arcadios was making a gamble. If Naruto lost his plan would be delayed, but he saw how powerful Naruto was. He was confident in Naruto's power.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the arena_

Arcadios went to the announcers booth and told them what he had said.

"Ladies and gentlemen It seems that the king has just made a decision. The stakes will be piled high because the losing person's guild will be taken out of the games! We don't know how this fight will turn out ladies and gentlemen but one thing is assured, this fight will get more intense!"

Naruto and Kagura were both in shock. Naruto had two teams in the games and wasn't fighting to his fullest thanks to Jiemma and so he had the most to lose. Kagura wasn't just fighting for vengeance, she was fighting for her guild now. They were both going to fight their hardest now even if it meant hurting themselves.

Naruto had activated Dragon Force and was surrounded with a dark ominous aura. Kagura had took a stance.

**"I wish you luck Kagura, and I'm sorry for the vengeance you feel."** Naruto said in his Draconic voice

"I haven't relied on luck since the instant I was born. I made it this far with my own will, and my own choices." Kagura said then attacked more viciously

The battle had continued with neither person pulling out any stops. They attacked each other without allowing the other person to stop. Kagura was fighting with unmatched grace and Naruto was fighting with unmatched power.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Dome of Chaos! **

That was a technique Naruto never used unless it was absolutely a last resort and he had never used it before. It was a move that trapped the enemy and the user inside. The skies had darkened and lightning had appeared within the clouds, the winds had grown more fierce, and the ground was breaking. A giant black ball had appeared into existence and It had grown and taken Naruto and Kagura inside it. It stopped growing when it touched the walls of the arena. The crowd was in shock and awe. Some were even saying the apocalypse had actually started but the guilds knew better. The battle would continue inside that black dome.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Inside the black dome  
_

Inside the ball was pure chaos. There was destruction everywhere. They had to fight the very field to get to each other. The field had random explosions so it was harder for either fighter to get to each other. Naruto was safe since his body was very strong and could be unaffected to the explosions. That doesn't protect him from the other obstacles though. This was where Naruto and Kagura would finish their battle. Kagura had never been pushed so far and now both her and Naruto were drained. Inside they could fight without worrying about the people around them.

**"This is where the battle will end Kagura. I'll destroy the resentment you feel and free you from your hatred."**

Kagura had did the one thing she hardly ever did. She unsheathed Archenemy. The blade was truly magnificent. Millianna had said that sword could cause Cataclysm if unsheathed and it would. They both fought and Naruto was avoiding her sword. They fought for hours but in the outside world it was minutes. They were both tired and neither one would back down. Naruto had felt heavier. Kagura wanted to win and made the gravity around Naruto heavier. He was standing but extremely tired was trying to find the will to go on. He only had enough strength for one last attack and he knew Kagura did too. One last attack to decide it all.

Kagura put all of her focus into her next and final blow. Naruto charged all of his Ice and Dragon Slayer magic into his last attack.

**Dragon's Final Ice!**

A sword made of the ice of the Iced shell infused with Dragon Slayer magic had been formed in his hand. The sword had a dragons head crest on it's hilt and in the center of the sword was The Fairy Tail guild crest. The dome had dissolved and they both struck at the same time. Both Naruto and Kagura were facing the opposite direction and they were using their swords to hold them up.

You could feel the anticipation in the air as the audience waited to see who had won. Both Naruto and Kagura were injured and were bleeding but they both refused to fall. Kagura's cloth's only had rips while Naruto's shirt had been completely destroyed. They both turned their heads to look at each other and they both nodded in recognition of each others strength then Archangel cracked and Kagura was freed from her hatred. Even as she was falling to the ground, she had a content smile on her face. She had let go of her hatred with the hardest battle of her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have our winner! We may have just seen the last part but this is a battle that will go down in history. Let's give these two warriors a round of applause for their hard fought battle!"

The audience erupted with cheers and the Fairy Tail mages rushed to Naruto. As Fairy Tail was cheering for Naruto's victory, Kagura was being helped up bu Millianna. "That was a great battle Kagura. I hope next time we can meet on friendlier terms." Naruto said

Kagura had given a nod and Millianna helped her back to her guild mates. Naruto was taken back to the medical room and was given a check up. Naruto had a lot of resting to do.

"You were amazing Naruto. What are you going to do with that sword though?" Lucy asked

"I never really thought about it. I guess I'll hang it in the guild for future members to see." Naruto said

XXXXXXXXXX

_The Game starts_

Naruto had gotten out of bed to talk to the announcement booth. Naruto was bandaged but still went anyway. What the king did wasn't fair and someone within the kingdom was after Lucy. If Naruto took Fairy Tail out of the games his members would've been safe, but if the king did his request then Fairy Tail would stay and fight on to victory. Either way Naruto had won. Naruto went to the announcers booth and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up! Fairy Tail will back out of the competition unless the king allows Mermaid Heel to stay in the games!" Naruto shouted

"Can you tell us why doing this? Why would you risk your guild for Mermaid Heel?" a judge asked

"It's only right. Out of 113 guild teams, Mermaid Heel was one of the eight. It's not fair that they have to be taken out of the games because of one loss, and besides Kagura was an incredible opponent, If she's that strong then I'd like to see how strong the rest of her guild is."

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the king's view point_

Arcadios's plan was in trouble. He had never expected Naruto would risk his guild for Mermaid Heel and now if he couldn't convince the king to allow Mermaid Heel to stay or his plan would have to an unscheduled break.

"My liege how about you allow Mermaid Heel back into the game?"

"Why? It was your idea to take them out of the game?"

"It would prove to be better entertainment for you, and you saw how fierce Kagura was imagine how strong the rest of her guild is. Do you really want to take Fairy Tail out of the games after all the entertainment they showed you? It would also show your subjects how kind you are." Arcadios said

The miniscule king had a intrigued look on his face and allowed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_At the games_

"Ladies and gentlemen the king has just allowed Mermaid Heel back into the games!"

The crowd had cheered and Mermaid Heel was in Fairy Tail's debt. The games had continued and the next game was starting. The game was Pandemonium.

Pandemonium was a game where players would have to go inside the giant castle that appeared in the middle of the arena. There were a hundred monsters inside. The player had to go alone inside and defeat the number of monster they had chosen. They had did a raffle to decide who would go in first. Since Wendy was back on the team Cana was put on Fairy Tail B. Erza had been the one to go first.

"All 100 monsters shall be my opponents."

"You can't, It wasn't designed to fight all 100 monsters!" The pumpkin said

"It is my challenge right. I choose all 100 monsters." Erza said and walked into Pandemonium

Erza was amazing. Everyone saw here taking down all 100 monsters on her own from the giant monitor. Erza had walked out covered in blood and wounds but also victorious. When Erza walked out their was applause from all around. The guild had rushed to celebrate her victory but Naruto had to stay behind because of his injuries. '_That's my Erza." _Naruto thought Erza had been taken to Porlyusica for treatment and everyone waited to see what happened next.

"It seems we need to establish an order since Erza destroyed all 100 monsters." the pumpkin said

The games took out a magic item that measured how strong a person's magic was. The first up was Millianna from Mermaid Heel.

"Here I go!"

**Kitten Blast!**

Millianna had attacked the machine and scored 365 points.

The crowd didn't know to either cheer or stay quiet.

"We have no way to tell if that was a high score or not, let's ask our special judge Lehar. Was that a high score?" the announcer asked

"That was a high score. It's at a level high enough to become a squad captain." Lehar said

The next one up was from Quatro Cerberus, they only scored a measly 124. The next was Hibiki from Blue Pegasus.

"This is rather tough for Hibiki, who's a knowledge type." Eve said

"Believe in your friend. Men." said Ichiya

Hibiki attacked the machine and got... a... 95.

"This is what we get for believing in him." Eve said disappointed

"Let your big sister take care of you." Cana said cheekily

"Yeah... I want you to baby me." Hibiki said and snuggled into Cana

The next person was from Raven Tail. Obra was standing in the arena and Fairy Tail was watching him. If he was from Raven Tail then something was going was waiting in anticipation for what he was going to do. Obra threw a little black creature at the machine and got a 4. The audience had a look that said '_Are you kidding'_

Fairy Tail knew better though. Raven Tail was planning something and that black creature proved Naruto's suspicions that Wendy was attacked by Raven Tail. Naruto had taken the liberty of looking into Wendy's memories and saw what the little black creature looked like and it was exactly like Obra's creature. The next person was Ogra from Sabertooth.

"Can Ogra make up for his masters devastating defeat and prove that Sabertooth isn't down and out?" the judge/announcer said

**120MM Black Lightning Cannon!**

The score was 3825! Everyone was shocked. It was 10 times Millianna's score and a score that high has never been seen in the rune knights before.

"We look forward to seeing if Jura, one of the ten wizard saints can surpass this number." the announcer said

"Is it all right if I do it seriously?" Jura asked the pumpkin

"Of course... pumpkin." the pumkin said

Jura was preparing his attack and the audience was watching in excitement.

**Meidou Fugaku!**

The score machine had it's score and the audience had roared in amazement. Jura's score was 8544! The last competitor was Cana who had a beer bottle in her hand and was looking drunk.

"This is a new record for the MPF! The title of wizard saint isn't just for show!" the announcer said

The audience hadn't died down. They were still cheering for Jura but not for long. "The last challenger is from Fairy Tail B, Cana Alberona! It must be tough to follow up Jura... but let's have her try her best." the announcer said

They had underestimated Cana but they didn't know about her secret weapon. Cana had striped off her white jacket and preparing for her next attack.

"Well then, I'm going to strike!" Cana said and revealed the tattoo Mavis had given her

"It... It couldn't be." Makarov said nervously to Mavis

"I lent it to her for specifically for this. In order to win." Mavis said with glee

Makarov had looked terrified and everyone watched Cana.

"Gather oh Fairy guiding river of light! Shine to destroy the fangs of evil!" Cana chanted and the tattoo shined a holy light

**Fairy Glitter!**

One of the three great spells of Fairy Tail had been used and destroyed the machine. It was so high that the machine could only stop at 9999. The entire audience had a shocked look on there faces and Fairy Tail had cheered. The other guilds had a frightened, or hysterical looks on their faces.

"It's a 1-2 finish for the competition, and it seems Fairy Tail is unstoppable!" the announcer shouted

The entire audience shouted in excitement.

"We're unstoppable! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Cana shouted embracing the applause

The pumpkin had seemed off. "Food for thought huh, pumpkin..."

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Raven Tail_

"Here are the pairings for the battle portion Alexei." the fat member from raven tail said and gave the masked member a small sheet of paper

"These pairings... The administration is quite creative. Shall we begin, for the sake of our real objective?" Alexei said

XXXXXXXXXX

_Battle Portion_

Match one: Mermaid Heel, Millianna vs Quatro Cerberus, Semas. Victor: Millianna.

Match two: Sabertooth, Rufus vs Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm." Victor Rufus

**White Fang!**

The battle had just started and Eve had already attacked. a huge snow storm was aimed at Rufus.

"I'm memorizing that magic." Rufus had said

"Two people who met in day one's competition are meeting again in day 3's battle competition." said the announcer

"Eve was originally with the council right?" asked the announcer

"That's correct. He was a rune knight and member of the custody enforcement unit. The same as us. He always had outstanding talent. After entering a guild, his magical power has been polished further." Lehar said

**Memory Make: Moyuru Daichi No Gou!**

A burst of fire had enveloped the snow storm and attacked Eve. When the smoke cleared, Eve was badly injured and unable to continue.

"Winner Sabertooth's Rufus! Is Sabertooth out of it's slump and back in the competition?"

As the crowds were cheering Gray had serious look on his face. "_Memory Make... Defeating him is my job."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Blue__ Pegasus  
_

"How could Eve lose like that... Shit! But he really tried his best..." Ren droned on

"Master... We're really falling behind in the competition." said Hibiki

"Be at ease like a flowers parfum... We still have a secret weapon. We have a secret weapon. It's very important so I said it a second time." Ichiya said striking a pose and meaning the person in the bunny costume

"Who could it be if even we weren't told?" Hibiki asked

"Could it be that it isn't one of our members, but that would be against the rules wouldn't it?" Ren said

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Fairy Tail and the announcement booth  
_

"Next up, lets start the third match... pumpkin!" announced the pumpkin

"Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar vs Raven Tail's Alexei"

The guild was cheering for Laxus and Juvia had an odd premonition.

"From the first day, it's turned into a father-son guild showdown huh Yajima?" asked the judge to the once Fairy Tail member

"Lehar, you brought along people from your unit right?" Yajima asked

"Yes regulations and such." Lehar answered

"Look out for Raven Tail. If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately." Yajima said seriously

Naruto and Makarov already made their own precautions. They had Warren transmit orders by thought to Bisca, the Raijinshuu, and Lisanna.

"HQ to Bisca, can you hear me?" Warren thought transmitted

"No movement from master Iwan, over." Bisca watched with a gun targeted at Iwan

"Understood. Team Raijinshuu and Lisanna, how about on your end?"

"Raijinshuu and Lisanna here. No conspicuous movements from Raven Tail's current location." Lisanna transmitted

"We won't let things be like the first day little Ravens." Lisanna said determined

"Just try and injure Laxus' pride. We the Raijinshuu can not make guarantees for your lives." Freed said darkly

"Ever says she would like to go to Elfman. Please give permission over." Bickslow said teasingly

"I didn't say that!" Evergreen said infuriated

"Iwan... I won't allow your cowardly tactics a second time." Makarov said seriously

Mavis had been watching and she giggled.

"Is something the matter first?" Makarov asked

"No nothing at all. You'll do anything to protect your friends. I'm enjoying the situation just a little. It's splendid. The ultimate form of the guild that I had hoped for is now right before my eyes. Please don't forget this third." Mavis had said

Makarov had started sobbing "Thanks for the words."

"Third get a hold of yourself!" Mavis scolded

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back to the games_

"Both parties to the front. Start the match!"

Laxus had a couple of questions before he started fighting. "You're from my old man's guild huh... Who are you?"

Alexei didn't answer and he just elbowed Laxus or at least it seemed that way. Laxus was getting beaten and everyone was shocked. In reality it was an illusion. The battle was an illusion made by Alexei and the real Laxus and Alexei were invisible on the field.

"What's the meaning of this?" Laxus asked

"It's a kind of illusion magic. The others around here can't see our real bodies, nor can they hear our voices. Rather right now they're watching illusions fight. Well done right? Not a single person has noticed. " Alexei replied

"Bisca!" Warren thought transfered

"Iwan hasn't moved!" Bisca reported

"Raijinshuu and Lisanna!"

"Nothing from here either." Lisanna reported and the Raijinshuu were shouting for Laxus to fight

"It seems you're even admired in the guild. I wonder what your friends are thinking right now as they're watching this." Alexei said

"Oi, Oi I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of you winning with an illusion?" Laxus asked

"Exactly, Our aim isn't 'victory'. This illusion is just a smoke screen."

"huh?"

"Illusions are illusions. We can change the result however we'd like. Depending on our discussion I can even let you win." Alexei said

"There's nothing to discuss. This has nothing to do with illusions. Right here, right now, I'll dispose of the real you and put an end to this."

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite." Alexei said revealing the other Raven Tail participants "and one more thing." he said taking off his mask revealing Alexi was really Iwan

"You should know of my strength right? Stupid son." Iwan finished

"I figured it would be something like that Shitty pops." Laxus said

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth, but you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we The location of Lumen Histoire." Iwan said

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend... Makarov must've told you." Iwan persisted

"Well even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.

"Oi, Oi you're saying you would pass on a 'victory' even under these hopeless circumstances? If you won't accept the conditions then... just having your illusion lose wouldn't be enough." Iwan said

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner... and I know all about how gramps cut you out... Bring it all of you at once, masters enemies are my enemies after all." Laxus said cackling with electricity

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson about Raven Tail, tht e specialized anti- Fairy Tail guild." Iwan said

The Iwan in the crowd and the Raven Tail in the stands were just illusions and Fairy Tail was wasting it's time. While everyone couldn't see the real Laxus and Raven Tail, Naruto could smell them on the field. He was about to go in but he decided against it. This was Laxus' fight and it was his father. He would only go in if things got really serious.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I haven't updated. I had to do research for this chapter. I'll continue the write the next chapter after The next three chapters for the Fairy Tail manga is released. I need to do some research for a new story I'm writing. Does anyone know what episode Naruto went on that mission with Anko? the one where he fought that fish guy.  
**


	17. The 4th day, Friends from another world

******Chapter 17: The fourth day begins. Friends from another world  
**

******Bold mean attack/ author** **notes/ Demonic/Draconic voice  
**

_Italics mean Flashback/ thought/ time_

**Sorry for not updating but I just got back in America and I needed a long rest. I tried writing but sadly my brain wasn't coming up with anything until I got this. If you want to know the battle scenes then read the manga because, there wasn't much I could do.**_**  
**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was watching the battle with a curious stare. Laxus had seemed to be beaten so easily but the battle continued. When the battle had seemed to be finished The Laxus and Alexi that were battling disappeared. The battle had caused a lot of smoke and when it cleared, it revealed a victorious Laxus and the defeated Raven Tail guild. The rune knights had come to take Raven Tail away but before Iwan was taken away he said his last words to Laxus.

"Laxus... Today is my loss but know this, the Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know Fairy Tail's true colors." was all Iwan said before he was taken away

Whatever the Lumen Histoire was, the Fairy Tail masters didn't want it's secret getting out. The last of the battles had continued and they were amazing. Lamia Scale had someone who could use Sky God Slayer magic and she was up against Wendy who used Sky Dragon Slayer magic. The battle was intense and in the end the battle was a tie.

Makarov may have taken precautions against Iwan but not against the other threats. Naruto would have to take care of that.

"Hey first, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mavis had done the favor and standing in front of Naruto was a younger version of himself and a couple other people.

"What happened? I was eating Ramen then poof I'm here? Who- Dad?" the Naruto look alike said to our Naruto

Naruto walked up to the Naruto that appeared and smacked him upside the head. "I'm not your dad you idiot. Man you look like you haven't aged at all. It's nice to see you again Naruto."

The other Naruto still looked confused until Sakura came and asked our Naruto. "Dryon... Is that you?"

"You bet. It's been seven years since so I guess I've aged a little. So how have you guy's been?" Dryon said with a cheeky smile

"Seven years? You've only been gone a couple of months." Sakura said confused

"I see so my theory was correct." Naruto said to himself

The one's who appeared in Dryon's world was Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, Kakashi, Hinata, Yamato, and Anko.

"Why did you bring us here? Out village was destroyed and I need to be there for the paperwork or else Shzune won't let me have my sake and the people will be going nuts without someone leading them." Tsunade said angrily

"Don't worry about that you see a couple of days in my world is actually a couple of minutes in yours. I just need your help with something and as ninja's don't you help people who pay?" Dryon said

"And what could you pay us? Your world has different money so it'd be useless in our world." Anko pointed out

"I already thought of that. That's why I'm paying in gold. Gold does cost a lot in your world correct?"

"Fine it seems that gold in your world cost a lot like it does in ours so we'll take the gold but you have to prepare our living arrangement's." Tsunade said

Dryon was giving them a lot of gold for this and if they exchange that gold in their world they could have a lot more money to repair their village. Dryon lead them to the hotel in which they were staying at. Needless to say there was no complaints.

"Whoa you rented us rooms here?" Naruto asked

"No I own this place. I bought it from one of my sponsors and now I'm the owner. Could you guy's wait here, I want you to meet everyone else." Naruto said the went to a phone at the front desk.

Naruto called all the rooms in which the members were staying in and told them to come to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A couple minutes later_

The entire guild had come down and were waiting for Naruto to explain.

"Oi Naruto, why did you wake us up." Gray asked nearly naked

"I just came to introduce our friends who will be helping us. Guy's these are my friends from the other world I told you about." Dryon said

The guild had seemed to finally notice the others and the other began to introduce themselves.

"Ooh you look just like Naruto does." Natsu said

"Aye!" both Ren and Happy said

Ino had automatically ran toward Erza looking for some juicy gossip. "Oh my god you look prettier in person! You must be Erza, Dryon's girlfriend."

"Dryon? Oh you must mean Naruto."

"Yeah since we have a Naruto in our world, it would get confusing if we call them both Naruto."

"I see. Well Dryon isn't my boyfriend anymore. He's my husband." Erza said with a surprisingly shy blush

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous!" Ino shouted

When Hinata and Sakura heard that they were saddened. Hinata was saddened because the thought of Naruto getting married, and the reason Sakura was saddened was that the mature Naruto that she came to like was taken.

After introductions were done everyone went to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_The Fourth day begins_

The ninja's were hiding and only interfered encase of an emergency. The next day had begun and the game was already in roll and let's just say many guy's in the stands were very happy.

The game was called Navel battle. During this game the chosen players would fight in a giant sphere of water and the game will be over when the players are knocked out of the sphere and the remaining person will be the victor. There was also a five minute rule. Anytime during the game the judge could apply that rule and anytime during those five minutes the loser receives the least amount of points.

The competitors were Shelia from Lamia scale, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Lucy from Fairy Tail A, Minerva from Sabertooth,and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus.

Lucy and Juvia had seemed to have the advantage. Juvia was a master in water magic and Lucy had Aquarius.

**Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!**

Aquarius had tried to wash out the other competitors but was stopped by Juvia's attack.

**Water Cyclone!**

Juvia and Aquarius's attack had cancelled each other out. The other competitors took advantage and tried to knock out the other players. Jenny had knocked out the unsuspecting Rocker with just one kick. Shelia had tried to attack Risley but couldn't do much because her attacks could only work on dry land.

"This isn't going to end well, so I'm going back." Aquarius said

"What, but you're the best water user I have." Lucy complained

"I have a date."

Juvia had taken advantage of their conversation and tried to knock out Lucy. "You're open!"

Lucy was blown back but before she was knocked out she had summoned Aries and Virgo. Aries had made a puffy cushion and she just barely saved Lucy. "I'm sorry if it's too fluffy." Aries said timidly

"Sexy guard! Princess." Virgo said

"The fierce battle continues in the water! Do your best Shiela! Fairy Tail A, why didn't you send out Wendy?" Shouted the Pedophiled judge

"I'll throw them all out at once! There's nobody who can win against Juvia in the water! The unleashing of second orgin is a unique spell I required. Go forward, Wings of love!" Juvia shouted and knocked out almost every player in the game

Juvia was wondering if Gray was watching her and if he liked what he saw but it turned out he was... queasy about it. Juvia had been so focused on Gray she didn't notice that she was slowly being pushed out by Minerva.

The Sabertooth guild had been talking like they were still superior even though they were behind in the games and their master got the crud beaten and frozen out of him.

"The only two left are Lucy and Minerva. Who will be the victor. Sabertooth or Fairy Tail? We will now apply the five minute rule." the judge said

"With my magical power, I could throw you out of the water in a flash, however that wouldn't be very satisfying... Lets see how long you last Fairy Tail." Minerva said ominously

Minerva had somehow created a solid bubbles filled with heat and were as strong as lead, and they were sent after Lucy. Lucy was being beaten and had her keys stolen during the attacks. Lucy had kept being beaten but she had to stay in there for her guild.

"It's about time I send you flying outside. If I lose here, I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard. I won't let their hard work go to waste, that's why I'll never give up!" Lucy shouted

Minerva had seemed to stop her attacks and time was running out. Minerva wasn't stopping her attacks, she was charging up so her next attack would be the most powerful.

Minerva had a disgusted look on her face when she attacked. Lucy had been unmercifully attacked by Minerva but was stopped by Minerva. "You have your head in the clouds in the head Fairy Tail! What kind of heart do you think we have? We are number one in the world! We are Sabertooth!"

Minerva had brought Lucy to the center of the arena just to torture her. Both the Naruto couldn't take it anymore, they went in.

Naruto had went into his sage mode and went in and got Lucy at super speed and they were outside the sphere. Meanwhile Dryon was checking on Lucy's health."Naruto... take her to Erza I'll deal with her." Dryon said holding his anger back

Naruto nodded and disappeared with Lucy on his shoulder. The entire arena was shocked to see another Naruto and the Sabertooth members still had their cruel smiles on their face.

Dryon's hair had covered his eyes so no one could see the anger in his eyes. When he was sure Lucy and Naruto were gone his anger was unleashed. He turned his head toward Minerva with pure hate. His eyes were radiating with power and the entire field began to freeze. Blue markings similar to Acnologia began to appear on Dryon's body. This hadn't ever happened before. It was like his body was radiating power and destruction and they were pointed at Minerva and Sabertooth. This wasn't the Dragon Force, it was somethin else entirely

**"Did you do this for your father, or for some other petty problem?" **Dryon asked with an evil Draconinc voice

Minerva couldn't answer out of fear. The power Dryon radiated was cold and menacing, but it wasn't evil. **"****Are you going to answer me or do I have to kill you?"** Dryon said and appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck

Minerva had tried to break free and even attacked Dryon but that proved futile. Dryon threw her out of the bubble with so much strength that when she he the ground there was a huge crater. **"Well? Are you going to answer me?"**

The entire arena looked in fear at Naruto's anger. You think people would've learned after what Corona tried to do.

Naruto was about to destroy her but was stopped by someone he didn't expect to see again, Jiemma. "I beg of you let her go." Jiemma said

Jiemma was a man of great honor and never asked anything. Him doing this showed how much he feared Dryon's power and how much he cared for his daughter.

**"I can not let her go after what she did Jiemma."  
**

"Then take my life instead. Just let my daughter go."

Dryon watched him and let Minerva go. Minerva had started coughing up blood and lost consciousness.

**"Take your daughter and go, Before I kill you both."** Dryon said and his power receded

"Jiemma, the reason I haven't destroyed Sabertooth like I did Twilight Ogre is because I don't want anymore trouble from the council, and I don't want my guild to get hurt." Dryon said then went to his guild

That was the day Sabertooth was beaten with fear and they made an enemy with not just Fairy Tail but with The Apocalypse Dragon Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review and read my third story.**


End file.
